El otro lado del espejo
by xMocaccino
Summary: Kotori es una chica normal, en un mundo normal. Lo que no sabe, es que ella es una versión alterna de una princesa; es la Kougyoku de "nuestro" mundo. Su vida dará un giro de 180º cuando en un viaje escolar encuentre un extraño espejo, haciendo que intercambie lugares con la princesa que todos conocemos. ¿Estará preparada para afrontar todos los obstáculos y volver a su hogar?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a otro fanfic más del mundo de Magi, aunque este quizás sea algo diferente. En esta ocasión, he decidido dar espacio a una idea que se en formó en la ente no hace tanto tiempo. Al principio era Morgiana quien iba a ser la protagonista de esta historia, pero decidí cambiarlo ya que tengo otros planes para ella, y en su lugar puse a Kougyoku, porque igual es un personaje que me gusta bastante.**

 **Para que puedan entender mejor esta historia, les dejaré algunos datos importantes. Como leyeron en el summary, la protagonista es Kotori; es Kougyoku, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, porque ella vive en nuestro mundo. Es algo así como la Kougyoku de un Universo Alterno. Y no sólo es ella, todos también tienen sus versiones, las que he adaptado y las pondré aquí, para que comprendan más del prólogo y el primer capítulo.**

 **Kougyoku Ren** = Kotori Hisui  
 **Hakuryuu Ren** = Ryuuji Hisui  
 **Judal** = Joumei Hayashi  
 **Aladdin** = Arata Yoshiyuki  
 **Alibaba** = Asahi Akihiro  
 **Morgiana** = Rina Naoyuki

 **Estas versiones de los personajes no saldrán mucho al principio, así que no se preocupen.**

 **Habiendo aclarado esto, les dejo ya el capítulo, para no hartarlos xD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Magi y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Era un día bastante claro, el sol daba a todo lo que podía. Las calles no estaban muy llenas, aunque sí había gente caminando alrededor. Algunas personas llevaban bolsas en las manos, probablemente estarían regresando de hacer las compras. También el clima se sentía fresco; a pesar de que la luz del sol bañaba la ciudad, un viento suave se colaba entre los espacios vacíos de la calle.

Sí, sin duda era un buen día.

Di un suspiro al pensar en todo ello. Mientras mi mente imaginaba lo que pasaría en el partido de baloncesto al que me dirigía, miré el reloj de mi muñeca derecha. Iba a llegar justo a tiempo. Quizás unos minutos antes de que comenzara.

 _"Bueno, eso está bien."_ , pensé con alegría, volviendo a concentrarme después en el camino que tenía en frente.

Ese día, un domingo por la tarde, se realizaría el partido de baloncesto del equipo de mi escuela contra los de otra. Un partido amistoso, simplemente, pero que llenaba de emoción a muchos, incluyendo a Asahi, que era uno de los miembros más importantes del equipo. Recuerdo cómo su cabello rubio se mecía con fuerza cuando estaba en medio de la jugada, era algo sorprendente mirar su concentración, una de la que carecía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando por fin llegaba a la entrada de la escuela, pude observar una silueta a lo lejos. Sonreí, pues la reconocí enseguida, y estaba segura de que me estaba esperando. Alcé el brazo, en forma de saludo, para después ir corriendo a encontrarme con esta persona.

—¡Rina! —exclamé felizmente, con una gran sonrisa dirigida a mi mejor amiga.

La chica pelirroja volteó y me correspondió la sonrisa. Levantó su mano como saludo también, pero de una manera un poco más cautelosa que la mía. Supongo que yo tenía poca vergüenza de alzar tanto la voz en público. Cuando por fin me acerqué a ella, respiré profundamente para compensar el aire gastado en correr hacia ahí.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar —me disculpé sinceramente, aún recuperando la respiración.

—No te preocupes, tampoco tuve que esperar tanto, Kotori —Mi amiga ensanchó su sonrisa, lo cual me hizo reír un poco.

Rina, a pesar de que vivíamos muy cerca, había llegado antes que yo, ya que ese día también tuvo práctica en su club. Seguro que la había hecho esperar por varios minutos, ya que hasta le dio tiempo de cambiarse de ropa y dejar de lado su uniforme de práctica.

—De verdad eres una muy buena persona, Rina —comenté, para después lanzarme a abrazarla—¡Te quiero!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Me correspondió el abrazo, dando unas cuantas palmaditas en mi espalda. Luego se separó—. Pero debemos apurarnos, el partido comenzará en cualquier momento.

Asentí con la cabeza, pues tenía toda la razón, yo había llegado justo a tiempo.

Ambas comenzamos a caminar por el gran patio de entrada de la escuela, disfrutando un poco el aire agradable que se sentía en la piel. Mientras avanzaba, cerré un segundo los ojos, para luego abrirlos y mirar a Rina con felicidad.

—Sí que es un día muy agradable para un partido amistoso —dije, estirando un poco los brazos, pues el ambiente me estaba relajando bastante—. Al menos tenemos algo qué hacer un domingo por la tarde.

—Sí, es verdad.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Rina, noté que esta vez habló más bajo que de costumbre. Parpadeé un par de veces y la miré; se notaba concentrada, como si estuviera pensando en algo… o en alguien. La sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro a causa de eso no era una que indicara confianza, sin duda.

—No me digas, yo sé por qué piensas que es verdad —Empecé a reír de una forma extraña, cosa que la pelirroja notó y me miró confundida—. Es porque quieres ver a Asahi de nuevo en un partido, ya sabes, esa mirada concentrada que pone es muy atractiva.

Pude notar un indicio de sonrojo en el rostro de mi amiga, pero cuando negó rápidamente con la cabeza se perdió y no lo vi de nuevo. Después, simplemente se mostró bastante tranquila al responderme.

—No te hagas ideas tontas.

Me quedé sorprendida con la concentración de Rina. Parecía que se aguantaba el mostrar emociones en su cara. Tanta seriedad falsa hizo que soltara una leve carcajada, a lo cual ella simplemente cerró los ojos y se aclaró la garganta.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices —acepté con alegría, pues sabía bien lo que se escondía en los pensamientos de mi amiga, aunque ella no lo comprendiera.

Dejamos el tema de lado, y por fin llegamos al gimnasio. Fue un camino algo corto, pero pareció más largo al estar disfrutando tanto del clima. Apenas llegamos, observamos a un jovencito peliazul sentado en las gradas, con una mirada seria e impaciente. Nos acercamos a donde estaba, Rina lo saludó con una mano.

—Arata, ya estás aquí —dijo mi amiga, subiendo las escaleras de las gradas y sentándose junto a él. Yo la seguí.

—Ah, Rina, Kotori —Cuando se dio cuenta de nosotras, nos ofreció una tierna sonrisa—. Qué bueno que llegaron, está a punto de empezar.

—El pequeñín llegó aquí desde muy temprano, no quería perderse nada del partido del rubio inútil.

La última frase fue lanzada con extrema acidez. Rina y yo nos miramos, para después inclinarnos un poco al frente y ver más allá de donde se encontraba Arata. Notamos que otros dos amigos estaban ahí también, a su derecha; Joumei, el salvaje pelinegro que gustaba de molestar a los profesores y meterse en problemas, y Ryuuji, el cual era uno de los mejores estudiantes y el capitán del club de kendo.

—¡Oye! No hables así de Asahi —le reclamó el peliazul con una obvia molestia. Joumei le respondió mostrándole la lengua, lo que sacó de quicio al pequeño.

—Ya, tranquilos, no estén peleando de nuevo —Ryuuji intentó tranquilizarlos, y lo logró, aunque terminaron enojados, expresándolo muy bien en el rostro—. De acuerdo, supongo que eso está un poco mejor.

Después de eso, todos nos pusimos a platicar tranquilamente. Tanto Arata como Joumei se evitaban lo más que podían, pero cuando se miraban sin querer, enseguida volteaban su cara hacia otro lado. Eso me hizo reír bastante, pues por muy mal que pareciera que se llevaban, todos éramos amigos.

Rina siempre había sido mi amiga, desde secundaria. Ella era amable, aunque también algo seria, pero muy fuerte. Era la capitana del club de kendo también, pero de la rama femenina. Por esto, muchas chicas la admiraban demasiado; incluso había recibido confesiones de algunas, lo cual me parecía muy curioso y siempre bromeaba de esto con ella. Por otro lado, también Ryuuji parecía admirarla bastante… aunque sé que ella sólo podía mirar al rubio inútil, como lo llamó Joumei.

Ryuuji era mi primo, ambos éramos de la familia Hisui, una muy importante en la ciudad. Nuestros padres trabajaban juntos en una empresa, y es por esta razón que nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Él era bastante amable también, y muy inteligente, el mejor de los de nuestro año. Joumei parecía admirarlo bastante. Aunque quizás era un poco nervioso.

Joumei era de una de las familias amigas de la nuestra. Nuestros padres conocían a los suyos desde hace mucho tiempo, y es por esto que la familia de Joumei nos apoyaba. También le conocía desde que éramos niños, y a partir de secundaria fue que se volvió muy salvaje y un tipo de chico malo, aunque con Ryuuji se portaba mejor. De niño era bastante llorón, pero odiaba que le recordaran eso.

Asahi era el rubio que se encontraba en el partido. Era el segundo miembro más importante del equipo de baloncesto, muy bueno en lo que hacía. Aunque, en los partidos se concentraba bastante, normalmente era algo torpe, pero muy alegre, eso sí. Se llevaba muy bien con todos nosotros, un buen amigo.

Por último, Arata. Él era el mejor amigo de Asahi. Era menor que nosotros, aún estaba en primero de secundaria, mientras que nosotros ya estábamos en nuestro segundo año de instituto. Arata era vecino de Asahi de varios años, así que se conocían prácticamente desde que Arata era un bebé. Por eso eran los mejores amigos.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que me sobresalté cuando Rina me tomó por el hombro, moviéndome un poco.

—Ah, ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué tan distraída? El partido está comenzando —Las palabras de mi amiga hicieron que volteara mi rostro hacia la cancha, sorprendida.

—¡Ah! Es verdad.

Asahi ya se encontraba en medio de los contrincantes, esquivándolos lo mejor que podía. En ese instante, pude ver la cara de concentración del rubio, lo cual me hizo sonreír. Sí, ese rostro que ponía siempre nos decía que estaba decidido a ganar, sin importar lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

—Estoy segura de que será un gran partido —Rina me miró con sorpresa, regresó la vista a Asahi y sonrió. Supuse que había comprendido a lo que me refería.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

 **xxx-xxx-xxx**

En unas horas el partido llegó a su fin. Rina, Ryuuji, Joumei, Arata y yo, observábamos a Asahi celebrar junto a los otros miembros de su equipo; habían ganado el partido. Mientras tanto, estábamos esperando a que el rubio se desocupara, para felicitarlo también. Ver las sonrisas de todos y el ambiente tan alegre me hacía sentir relajada, pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

Cuando al fin fue hora de irse, Asahi se dirigió hacia nosotros, con una de las grandes sonrisas que siempre ponía en momentos como esos.

—¡¿Qué tal?! —exclamó con extrema felicidad, llevando una mano a su pecho, como si estuviera orgulloso de haber demostrado su talento.

—Fue un muy buen partido, Asahi —dijo Ryuuji, mostrándole enseguida un pulgar arriba. Asahi rió por eso.

—¡Fue increíble, bien hecho! —El pequeño peliazul sin duda compartía la alegría de su mejor amigo, la cual era bastante contagiosa.

—Bueno, eso igual fue porque los del otro equipo eran pan comido.

—¡Oye! —le reclamó Asahi a Joumei, el cual sólo le respondió con una risa burlona, como hacía siempre, por supuesto.

—Aún así, pienso que fue genial.

Después de que comenté eso, todos simplemente rieron al final y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y el paisaje que mostraba el sol ocultándose era muy hermoso. Mientras tanto, las voces de mis amigos a mi alrededor, disfrutando del día, hacían que fuera incluso mejor. Fue entonces que recordé algo muy importante, así que me adelanté un poco a ellos, deteniéndome de pronto, quizás llamando su atención, pues vi que también dejaron de caminar.

—¿Qué pasa, Kotori? —Me preguntó Rina, con curiosidad. Yo sonreí alegremente.

—Pronto será el viaje escolar, ¿cierto? —Inquirí rápidamente, volteando hacia ellos— ¿No están emocionados?

Todos se miraron, y asintieron con la cabeza, dándome la razón.

—Sí, la verdad estoy bastante ansioso —Asahi habló primero, posando ambas manos en su cintura.

—Yo también —dijo Ryuuji después, con una tranquila sonrisa, aunque también dejaba mostrar su emoción un poco.

A partir de ahí, nos pusimos a hablar sobre el viaje. Faltaban apenas unos días, ya los profesores y alumnos estaban preparándose y poniendo todo en orden para que podamos viajar sin problemas. Estábamos tan concentrados en ello, que cuando volteé un momento, noté que Arata estaba algo serio.

—No es justo, que yo no pueda ir al viaje con ustedes —lo dijo justo en el momento que le iba a preguntar qué pasaba, interrumpiendo a todos—. Realmente me encantaría poder ir también.

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos, pero rápidamente Asahi rompió el hielo con una sonrisa.

—¡Podemos hacer un viaje entre todos después! —sugirió el rubio de forma alegre, acercándose a Arata y posando una mano en uno de los hombros del pequeño— ¿No sería buena idea?

—Pienso que sería algo grandioso —contestó Ryuuji, después de pensarlo un poco—. Así sólo estaríamos nosotros y podríamos disfrutarlo mejor, sin la presión de un horario escolar.

—Si Ryuuji está de acuerdo, supongo que es una buena idea —soltó Joumei en un bufido.

Miré a Rina y ella asintió con la cabeza. Yo hice lo mismo después, ya que la idea de Asahi en realidad era muy buena. Realmente quería ir de viaje con todos ellos, eran mis buenos amigos. Y sin profesores… era estupendo.

Al ver la aceptación de todos, Arata cambió su semblante serio a uno más tranquilo y feliz; sí, así es como debía estar él siempre, pegaba más con su personalidad.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Todos le sonreímos. O bueno, casi todos, ya que Joumei permaneció con su mismo mal humor de siempre. Aunque pude notar una leve sonrisa; sarcástica, pero sonrisa al fin.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, todos nos separamos, pues íbamos por diferentes rumbos. Los chicos se fueron de un lado, mientras que Rina y yo nos fuimos del otro. Ella y yo vivíamos bastante cerca, a decir verdad, y por eso siempre caminábamos a la escuela y regresábamos juntas a casa. En el camino, me puse algo pensativa, cosa que la pelirroja notó enseguida; no por nada era mi mejor amiga.

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó con curiosidad, mirándome fijamente.

—Ah, es sólo… —comencé, con un poco de duda, pero al final continué con más confianza— Estoy pensando en qué pasará en el viaje, algo me dice que podría ocurrir algo sorprendente.

—¿Tú crees? —Rina volvió su mirada al frente, mientras avanzábamos con pasos tranquilos por el sendero.

—No lo sé exactamente, pero es algo que puedo sentir.

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, pero no fue incómodo. Era de esos silencios en los que no es necesario decir nada, simplemente disfrutas de la compañía de tus amigos. Aproveché esos instantes para mirar al cielo, el cual ya se encontraba decorado con tonalidades anaranjadas, gracias al atardecer.

 _"Sí, algo me dice que será un viaje inolvidable."_

Y nunca imaginé que las palabras dichas en ese momento se convertirían en una trágica realidad.

* * *

 **Bien, eso es todo para lo que es el prólogo, una simple presentación de estos personajesy sus relaciones en general 8'3**

 **Pronto estará el primer capítulo, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo 1: El espejo

**¡Hola de nuevo! Traigo el primer capítulo de mi historia. Puede que el inicio sea algo lento, ya que en este capítulo no se verán realmente los personajes que conocemos... pero espero que les agrade.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Magi y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**  
El espejo

* * *

—¡Ahh! ¡Qué bueno que estamos en el mismo grupo, Rina! No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Sí, es bueno que estemos juntas en otro viaje escolar.

Nuestras voces se perdían un poco entre las de las demás personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, pero aún así, podíamos escucharnos atentamente. Yo me encontraba abrazando a Rina, mi mejor amiga, con alegría, mientras ella sólo dejaba que me saliera con la mía. Después de unos segundos, la solté.

Ya era el día del viaje escolar, y acabábamos de separarnos en grupos. El lugar era Osaka, una ciudad bastante diferente a lo que estábamos acostumbradas, ya que incluso tenían un acento distinto al de Tokyo. Era una experiencia completamente nueva, eso me llenaba de emoción, pues me encantaba explorar un lugar desconocido de esa manera. Más si estaba con mi mejor amiga.

—¡Oigan! Nosotros también estamos aquí —interrumpió la voz de cierto chico rubio, lo que hizo que volteáramos a verlo.

—Claro, claro, no me olvido de ustedes, Asahi —le respondí con un leve tono de burla, haciendo que el chico alzara una ceja.

Ryuuji y Asahi estaban también en nuestro grupo, ya que era de 4 personas. Sí, por supuesto que también me alegraba que ellos estuvieran con nosotras, porque eran nuestros amigos, pero mi amor por Rina era especial; la consideraba como una hermana, parte de mi familia. Aunque Ryuuji también lo era, pero… Rina era aún más cercana.

—Es una lástima que Joumei y Arata no estén aquí, ¿no creen? —Rina pareció hablar sólo para cambiar un poco el tema, viendo que Asahi comenzaba a lanzarme miradas celosas por lo bien que me llevaba con ella.

—Ah, es verdad, Joumei —en mi mente apareció el rostro del pelinegro salvaje—. Pero, ¿no iba a venir también?

—Pues, sí lo hizo —me respondió rápidamente Ryuuji, riendo un poco nervioso. Luego continuó—; pero él terminó en otro grupo, ya que nosotros estábamos completos.

—Hubieran visto la rabieta que soltó —terminó comentando Asahi, poniendo cara de sorpresa.

—Bueno, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, probablemente —Rina me miró cuando dije esto, y pude notar que quiso aguantarse una pequeña risa. Quizás me estaba imaginando de esa forma…

Y no fue la única, pues los tres se quedaron pensativos por varios segundos. Me les quedé viendo, un poco sorprendida de que en verdad estuvieran creyendo que yo haría algo así, ni lo dudaban.

—¡Oigan!

Todos voltearon para mirarme de nuevo, y después rieron. No pude evitar inflar mis mejillas, pues a veces sus bromas me estresaban. Aunque, al final, yo terminé riendo con ellos.

—Olvidemos eso ya y pasémosla bien —Asahi interrumpió nuestras risas, para después avanzar hacia Rina y yo, posando un brazo sobre el hombro de cada una, en forma de abrazo. Volteé hacia mi amiga y noté que se puso algo nerviosa, me hizo sonreír de forma traviesa.

—Eso suena bien —dije, respirando profundo—. Además, luego podremos encontrarnos con Joumei —terminé hablando de forma muy alegre.

Quizás mi alegría se confundió con otra cosa, pues lo que dijo Ryuuji después no me agradó en lo absoluto.

—Hablando de él… Kotori, ¿Joumei y tú están saliendo?

Sentí cómo mi corazón se iba hacia mi garganta de la sorpresa. Rina y Asahi me penetraron con la mirada, una tan sorprendida como la mía. Cuando al fin pude recuperar la respiración, puse todo mi esfuerzo en negar con la cabeza.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Claro que no! —empecé a sentir mi rostro muy caliente, aunque ni siquiera sabía la razón, ¡pues él no me gustaba! — ¡¿De dónde has sacado eso?!

—Es que, parece que a él le gustas —cuando dijo eso, sentí que hasta mi boca se abrió un poco del asombro.

—Pero, ¿qué cosas dices? ¡A ese chico sólo le interesa molestar a los profesores, es un salvaje!

En ese momento, comencé a reír. Una risa sincera se fue convirtiendo en una muy nerviosa al notar que todos se quedaron serios de nuevo, y de verdad estaban dudando. ¡¿Acaso estaban creyendo tanto en las palabras de Ryuuji?! Era verdad que él conocía bastante a Joumei desde hacía mucho tiempo, ¡pero yo también! Aunque, quizás no tanto como él, pero... ¡daba igual, eso era imposible!

—Ahora que lo dices, Ryuuji —comenzó Asahi, como recordando algo importante—, una vez vi que Joumei observaba muy fijamente a Kotori desde lejos.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —mi sorpresa ya no daba para más.

—Eso suena interesante.

—R-Rina, ¡¿tú también?! —Hasta mi amiga había dicho que le parecía "interesante". Eso se estaba saliendo de control— Ya basta, no digan tonterías. Dejemos eso y mejor vayamos de una vez a pasear.

De nuevo, se volvieron a reír los tres. Supongo que bromeaban conmigo una vez más, aunque me pareció que Ryuuji hablaba muy en serio desde el principio. Esta vez sólo suspiré, para luego mostrarles una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¡andando! —nos animó el rubio, empezando a caminar. Todos le seguimos.

 **xxx-xxx-xxx**

Nuestro paseo andando por lugares antiguos fue bastante entretenido. Nos dirigimos a muchos lugares; pasamos desde el Castillo de Osaka hasta el Templo Shitennoji. Era muy interesante observar sitios como esos, al sólo mirarlos podía sentir cómo me embelesaban por sus estructuras. Quizás era un poco débil a los sitios históricos. Y al parecer no era la única, pues mis amigos también se quedaban asombrados de lo increíble que se veían.

Después de haber salido de un parque cercano a uno de los templos que visitamos, decidimos que la siguiente sería la última parada del día, aunque no estábamos seguros de a dónde ir. Aún teníamos algunos lugares interesantes en el mapa, pero éramos tan indecisos que nos costó fijar un destino. Cuando por fin lo tuvimos claro, comenzamos a caminar al lugar, mientras bromeábamos y hablábamos entre nosotros.

A pesar que no estaba tan concentrada a mi alrededor, justo antes de que llegáramos sentí algo extraño. Me detuve en la entrada de lo que parecía un castillo antiguo; no era muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeño. Aunque… ¿cómo es que no lo habíamos visto antes?

—Oigan, chicos.

Al escucharme, los tres se detuvieron y voltearon a donde estaba. Les miré, un poco sorprendida por el castillo, pero continué hablando sin problemas.

—¿Qué les parece si entramos aquí? —sugerí con una sonrisa, apuntando con un dedo la entrada— Es verdad que ya hemos planeado nuestra última parada del día, pero… este sitio se ve curioso.

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿en qué momento llegamos aquí? —Asahi parecía estar tan sorprendido como yo. Se quedó mirando como tonto, por lo que me reí un poco bajo.

—No aparece en el mapa —avisó Rina, mientras con sus manos extendía el papel—. Es un poco raro.

—¿Un poco? Yo creo que bastante —añadió Ryuuji, confundido.

—Por eso mismo creo que deberíamos entrar —parecía un poco extraño que yo insistiera tanto en algo, pero sentía como si fuera mi deber hacerlo, aunque sonara loco.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kotori, podría ser una buena experiencia —Asahi siempre comprendía mi curiosidad, ya que él tenía la misma—. ¡Entremos!

El rubio me miró con complicidad y enseguida entendí. Me acerqué a Rina mientras él se acercó a Ryuuji. Ambos nos pusimos detrás de ellos, para luego empujarlos hacia adelante, dejándolos sorprendidos.

—¡Andando! —exclamamos Asahi y yo al unísono.

Y así, entramos al lugar.

Tuvimos que pasar por el gran jardín de entrada antes de pisar un pie dentro del castillo. El verde del pasto se veía un poco desgastado, pero mantenía su color verdoso; el viento hacía que algunas pequeñas hojas se deslizaran y terminaran volando por el cielo. Supuse que no estaba tan bien cuidado. Aún así, adornaba bastante el palacio, pues aunque apenas fuera el jardín, despedía un aire de majestuosidad.

Pero eso aumentó al estar en el salón principal.

La puerta estaba algo dura, quizás porque no había sido abierta en bastantes horas, cosa que nos extrañó; ni siquiera había personas alrededor, al menos, no muchas, pues creímos ver a un par un poco detrás de nosotros en el jardín. Asahi y Ryuuji unieron fuerzas para dejarnos entrar a nosotras, y luego soltaron la puerta, que volvió sola a su posición original.

Cuando alcé la mirada para observar los techos, noté que estos eran muy altos, vamos, como los de cualquier castillo. Aún así, algo tenía ese lugar que me parecía muy intrigante.

—Es sorprendente —comenté sin darme cuenta.

—Sí que nos hubiéramos perdido de un lugar tan asombroso si no entrábamos —dijo Ryuuji, mirando los techos igual que yo.

Rina y Asahi simplemente asintieron, quizás estaban tan asombrados que no supieron qué decir. No los culpo, pues yo simplemente comenté algo sin querer.

Al continuar nuestro camino, mi mente se perdió en las decoraciones que adornaban alrededor; había pinturas en las paredes, como de esas clásicas que usan para contar historias en los murales. También había otras de dragones y seres mitológicos. Eran bastante bonitas a decir verdad.

Avanzando un poco, dejamos detrás el salón principal. Nos adentramos a lo que parecía ser un largo pasillo, que conectaba con otros. Al final de él, podía ver una luz, así que supuse que esa sería la puerta de salida, u otra entrada, ¿quizás? En ese momento era lo que menos me importaba, quería seguir maravillándome con ese castillo, mis ojos lo agradecían mucho.

Me concentré demasiado en observar todo, o así lo sentí. Hasta mis pies se sentían ligeros al avanzar, y ya no podía escuchar algún sonido que interrumpiera. Era como si estuviera en mi propio mundo, dentro de mi propia mente. Y, aunque estuviera un poco embelesada, noté algo interesante en uno de los pasillos; había una puerta abierta, y una luz salía de ella.

No esperé otro segundo más para avisar a mis amigos.

—Oigan, miren esto, encontré… —mis palabras se detuvieron cuando noté que ellos ya no estaban.

Por un momento me entró el pánico. Busqué con la mirada por todas partes, a los 3, pero nada. No entendía qué sucedía, si apenas hacía unos segundos que ellos estaban junto a mí. Intenté calmarme, respiré hondo, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Después, pensé que quizás se habían alejado mientras yo estaba como tonta mirando los adornos del castillo. Solté un suspiro, pero enseguida recordé algo.

—¡Ah! Es verdad —saqué rápidamente mi celular del bolso trasero de mi pantalón—. Puedo llamar a Rina, no hay problema.

Un alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo, lo que me hizo sonreír. Después, mi mirada volvió al pasillo de antes, donde había visto la luz en una de las puertas. Dudé bastante, pero al final decidí caminar hacia allá. Si había algún problema, Rina me llamaría, o yo podría llamarle a ella.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, sin duda, estaba entreabierta como había notado antes. Sólo bastó un leve empujón para que se abriera, dándome paso. La luz que antes sobresalía por ella me bañó por completo; era una luz cálida, y pronto me di cuenta que no era más que el sol entrando por una ventana.

 _"_ _Así que era eso."_ Pensé sin darle mucha importancia, mientras avanzaba dentro de la habitación.

Apenas llegué al centro del cuarto, me percaté de que las tonalidades anaranjadas del sol mostraban un espectáculo muy especial; el techo también estaba adornado con pinturas extrañas y extravagantes, y con la luz parecían salir de las paredes. Incluso el suelo estaba decorado con lo que parecía ser un símbolo extraño. Me quedé estupefacta viéndolo, hasta que regresé a mis sentidos.

Debía encontrar a los demás y contarles de esa habitación.

Sonreí pensando en mis amigos, para después voltearme hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando un brilló extraño, un reflejo, apareció y tiñó la pared de un blanco por unos segundos. Me quedé sorprendida, y volteé para mirar de qué se trataba.

A lo lejos, en el fondo de la habitación, pude reconocer la silueta de un espejo de cuerpo completo.

¿Un espejo? La verdad no estaba segura de por qué habría algo así ahí, aunque no se sentía fuera de lugar, en realidad. Fui caminando lentamente hacia él, fijándome en los detalles que sobresalían; se notaba bastante viejo, y aunque el marco tenía leves indicios de que había sido dorado, ahora simplemente le cubría una capa café. Y, al igual que todo el castillo, los adornos eran extravagantes. Me pareció ver un dragón acechando desde la parte de arriba del espejo.

Llegué frente a él, pudiendo observar mi reflejo. A pesar de que estaba algo sucio, me veía claramente; mi cabello rojizo y ojos de igual color, resaltaban gracias a la luz del sol. Además de que sin duda estaban muy sorprendidos, pero llenos de curiosidad. Sonreí al pensar en ello.

Entonces, me puse a hacer algunas poses, como si fuera modelo. Simplemente me pareció gracioso, y no había mucho qué hacer con un espejo. Cuando me sentí satisfecha, reí con ganas.

—Supongo que no fue tan malo entrar aquí —me dije a mí misma, con una sonrisa tremenda.

Pensé en ir a buscar a mis amigos, ahora sí. Estaba a punto de voltear y caminar hacia la puerta, cuando algo llamó mi atención una vez más: mis pestañas se habían hecho más largas. Parpadeé unas cuántas veces, sin poder creerlo, para luego acercarme a unos centímetros de mi reflejo. Me miré un poco el rostro, y seguía igual.

Era tan extraño.

Pero, lo más extraño sucedió cuando me alejé para verme en cuerpo completo otra vez.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

Toda mi ropa había cambiado, hasta mi peinado. Era una persona diferente de pies a cabeza, mirara donde mirara, pero era yo. Mi cabello estaba recogido de una forma rara, mi ropa era rara igual, un vestido que parecía de una época antigua de Japón.

¿Acaso alguien me estaba jugando una broma? Pues no era nada gracioso.

Volteé hacia ambos lados, pero no vi que hubiera alguien, así que al final regresé mi mirada al espejo. Seguía igual; era yo, pero al mismo tiempo era una persona completamente diferente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Fue entonces que se me ocurrió acercar mi mano al reflejo, como esperando a que éste saliera del espejo. Mientras más se acercaban las manos, más nervios iba sintiendo.

Qué error tan grande fue ese.

Una vez nuestros dedos estuvieron unidos, el espejo comenzó a brillar. Era un resplandor tan intenso que tuve que cubrirme la cara con los brazos, para evitar que mis ojos salieran lastimados. No entendía nada, empezaba a desesperarme, quería salir corriendo. Pero no pude. Mis párpados comenzaron a debilitarse, los sentía completamente exhaustos, y mis piernas no me respondían.

—Rina… —fue lo único que alcancé a decir, antes de que todo el brillo tan blanco se convirtiera a un negro profundo.

 **xxx-xxx-xxx**

 _Inhalar… exhalar… inhalar… exhalar…_

Podía sentir el ritmo de mi respiración. Mi mente comenzaba a tomar conciencia, pues percibía completamente mi cuerpo. Estaba recostada en algo muy suave, quizás una cama, era lo más probable. Mi cabeza me dolía, mis ojos estaban muy pesados, era lo único que podía entender, y lo único que ocupaba toda mi preocupación en esos momentos.

—No me siento… bien… —murmuré, con un volumen muy bajo, estaba segura de que nadie iba a escucharme.

Mis manos se movieron un poco, intenté levantar el brazo, pero no pude. Me percaté de que no sólo mi cabeza se sentía pesada, si no que era en realidad todo mi cuerpo. Junté las cejas con frustración.

—¿Princesa…?

La voz que me habló la sentí demasiado familiar. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en abrir mis ojos, y lo único que pude ver fue un techo extraño sobre mí. Veía borroso al principio, pero cuando mi mirada se acostumbró, noté mejor sus decoraciones; eran muy extrañas, antiguas.

—¿Está bien?

Me seguían hablando. Era a mí, ¿cierto? Volteé hacia donde escuchaba esa voz, poco a poco. Un chico rubio se encontraba sentado en una silla que estaba junto a mí. Un chico rubio muy familiar. Se notaba asombrado y preocupado a la vez, cosa que me extrañó bastante. ¿Por qué me miraba con esa expresión que no era común en él?

Asahi no solía ser así, era mucho más relajado.

—¿A-Asahi? —pude decir, aunque mi garganta se sintiera seca.

La expresión de confusión extrema que puso el chico después me dejó desconcertada.

* * *

 **Sí, supongo que terminó en lo bueno xDU ya en el siguiente capítulo se resolverán algunas dudas.**

 **Bien, ahora responderé los reviews que me dejaron, la verdad no esperaba ninguno aún uvu muchas gracias!**

 **kirara213 : **¡Claro que lo seguiré! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review~

 **Tsuki : **Hahaha, pues sí que hay muchísimos en inglés, y aunque a mí me encanta leerlos igual, es lindo que haya más en tu idioma xD Espero que luego la trama se haga más interesante para ti, que le tengo unos buenos planes 8'3 Y pues el otro era el prólogo, este ya es el capítulo 1 oficial xD Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Olwem** **:** Hola! Gracias por leer el prólogo de mi fanfic! Y más que te esfuerces en leerlo en español aunque no sea tu idioma nativo x3 Bueno, lo de Joumei que es diferente es porque no es Judal... quiero decir, es el Judal de nuestro mundo, pero no es él, por eso su personalidad es distinta, incluso su vida fue muy diferente, y así es con todos los demás 8'3 sólo se parecen en apariencia a los personajes de Magi, pero en otras cosas no x3 Espero haber resuelto esa duda y que continúes leyendo!

 **Eso es todo~ Hasta el próximo capítulo 8'3**


	3. Capítulo 2: La princesa perdida

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 8'3 creo que en este se darán cuenta más o menos de en qué momento comienza esta historia uvu**

 **Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Magi y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**  
La princesa perdida

* * *

Era el día perfecto; el cielo estaba tan claro como el agua, no había ninguna nube que indicara lluvia futura. También, se escuchaban algunos pajarillos cantando por ahí. El viento era suave y limpio, era un alivio el respirarlo, y lo mejor era que se colaba por los pasillos del gran palacio.

Sí, era un buen día en Sindria.

Pero, para una persona en especial, era un día terrible.

Ka Koubun, el gran sirviente y consejero de la princesa, lo veía como uno de los peores días. Estuvo todo el día buscándola, pero no tuvo suerte, había desaparecido por completo. Su desesperación ya hasta se podía ver en su rostro, y él siempre intentaba que eso no ocurriese. Pero, ¿cómo podía estar calmado cuando su importante princesa se esfumó de la faz de la tierra?

Había buscado en cada pasillo del castillo, en cada rincón que pudo. Todo fue en vano. Entraba por las puertas en las que le estaba permitido, diciendo el nombre de su princesa, pero no había respuesta. Aún así, seguía buscando, esperando que en algún momento apareciera por la esquina.

Tan concentrado estaba pensando en Kougyoku, que sin querer chocó con alguien mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—Ah, perdón…

La voz le resultó muy familiar al consejero, y sí que lo era. Se trataba del príncipe Hakuryuu, que justo en ese momento se dirigía a entrenar, no podía dejar de hacerlo aunque estuviera en otro país. El joven príncipe miró a Ka Koubun con extrañeza, ya que él se le quedó viendo fijamente.

—Disculpe, príncipe Hakuryuu —comenzó el sirviente, lo más tranquilo que pudo, ya que no quería mostrar su desesperación—, ¿ha visto a la Princesa Kougyoku por aquí?

Hakuryuu se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, pero luego respondió con seguridad.

—Hoy no la he visto.

Al escuchar la respuesta del príncipe, Ka Koubun juntó las cejas, volteando levemente hacia su derecha. Vaya, el príncipe tampoco la había visto, eso no era bueno. Al parecer, el hombre mayor quedó con una cara tan intrigante, que le causó curiosidad a Hakuryuu, tanto como para querer preguntarle qué sucedía.

—No he visto a la princesa en todo el día de hoy —comentó Ka Koubun, antes de que Hakuryuu pudiera preguntarle algo—. Es muy extraño.

El joven príncipe se quedó pensando de nuevo. Entonces, recordó que había visto a Kougyoku el día anterior. Se acordó de que la vio paseando tranquilamente por los jardines, con una sonrisa. Después de analizarlo bien, se dio cuenta de que no había nada de qué alarmarse.

—Bueno, apenas la vi ayer, así que dudo que haya un problema —informó el joven pelinegro, saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando al sirviente—. Debe estar en alguna parte.

—Sí, seguramente, aunque me sigue pareciendo extraño no saber dónde está. Siempre lo sé—le contó Ka Koubun, aún con un tono preocupado.

Hakuryuu creyó que tal vez el sirviente exageraba un poco, pero tampoco lo culpaba. Quizás fue por la expresión que puso Ka Koubun luego fue que Hakuryuu dio un suspiro. Bueno, era normal que un sirviente estuviera preocupado por la persona a quién servía.

—Está bien, si la veo, le diré que la buscas —aseguró el príncipe con una leve sonrisa—. Bien, nos vemos —dijo al final, y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

—Muchas gracias, príncipe —escuchó decir a Ka Koubun antes de irse.

Hakuryuu siguió avanzando, dejando al hombre mayor atrás. Volteó un poco sólo para notar que éste caminaba hacia otro lado, seguramente seguiría buscando a la princesa por su cuenta.

Por un momento, el joven pelinegro se preguntó qué podría hacer, aunque nada le llegó a la mente. Era probable que el sirviente encontrara a Kougyoku antes que él, si la estaba buscando de forma tan desesperada. Así, continuó su camino, sin preocuparse mucho sobre el asunto. Se dirigía hasta una de las habitaciones más apartadas para poder entrenar tranquilamente y sin molestias; quería poder aprender a controlar a Zagan, su contenedor metálico, que apenas había conseguido un día atrás.

Estaba bastante inmerso en su mente, pero el ver a Sinbad a lo lejos, apareciendo por la esquina del pasillo, regresó a la realidad. Fue entonces que recordó el asunto sobre Kougyoku, así que se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba el rey.

—Ah, Hakuryuu —le llamó el pelimorado, sonriéndole un poco en forma de cortesía.

—Señor Sinbad —le respondió el príncipe, correspondiendo su sonrisa—, buen día.

Sinbad estaba a punto de retirarse, pero Hakuryuu se apresuró en hablar.

—Disculpe, ¿ha visto a la princesa Kougyoku? —preguntó el pelinegro, dudando un poco.

—No, no la he visto para nada hoy —contestó Sinbad, algo sorprendido, ya que no esperaba esa pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

—Es sólo que, su sirviente la está buscando —informó Hakuryuu, volteando levemente hacia un lado mientras recordaba lo que Ka Koubun le había dicho—. Se veía un poco desesperado.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió el rey, con un poco más de curiosidad.

—Sí, tal vez piensa que ha desaparecido o algo así.

El joven príncipe no creía que eso pudiera suceder; ella era una princesa del Imperio Kou, y en Sindria había varios sirvientes y soldados alrededor que la verían. Simplemente no era posible, ¿verdad?

—Pues creo que no hay de qué preocuparse —dijo finalmente Sinbad, con una sonrisa mayor y muy tranquilo—. Si ayer estaba por aquí, entonces debe andar cerca.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Hakuryuu asintió con la cabeza—. Pero, ¿podría decirle que Ka Koubun la busca si la ve?

—Está bien, no hay problema —El pelimorado aceptó inmediatamente, ya que era algo muy simple—. Bien, tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

Ambos hicieron una leve reverencia en forma de despedida. Después, continuaron su camino, cada uno por un lado. Mientras caminaba, Hakuryuu se quedó pensando unos segundos sobre el asunto, pero rápidamente sus pensamientos cambiaron a los del entrenamiento.

Aún así, se preguntó mentalmente a dónde pudo haber ido Kougyoku.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

Pasaron aproximadamente dos días, en los cuales todo transcurrió con normalidad; personas de aquí y allá, viviendo sus vidas como siempre. Sí, todo normal, o eso era lo que Hakuryuu quería creer, por supuesto. Ka Koubun le acababa de informar que la princesa Kougyoku aún no aparecía, a pesar que la había estado buscando por todos lados. Él nunca imaginó que la pelirosada pudiera desaparecer por tanto tiempo, sin duda comenzaba a ser algo preocupante.

El pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos una vez más, ciertamente intranquilo, por pensar en ese asunto. Ka Koubun le había pedido que hiciera algo, ya que eso no era normal, que una princesa desapareciera de esa forma. El príncipe había decidido ir a hablar con Sinbad, ya que él era el rey y estaba seguro de que podría encargarse, o ayudarle a buscar, aunque sea.

Caminaba a paso lento, pero seguro, sin dejar a mirar al frente por estar concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Sin dudarlo tanto, se dirigió hasta la oficina personal de Sinbad. No pasó mucho para que finalmente estuviera frente al lugar. Vaciló un poco al principio, quería esperar aunque sea unas horas más, pero cuando recordó el rostro desesperado de Ka Koubun, terminó tocando la puerta.

—¿Señor Sinbad? —preguntó al tocar dos veces con su mano derecha.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, hasta que escuchó un _"adelante"_ familiar; era la voz del hombre al que buscaba. Hakuryuu soltó un suspiro y posó su mano en el manubrio de la puerta. Cuando entró, lo primero que observó fue a Sinbad sentado en una de las sillas con unos papeles entre las manos, y también a Ja'far, que estaba junto a él. También, en la mesa que estaba a su lado, había muchos otros papeles.

—¿Qué sucede, Hakuryuu? —Sinbad lo miró con sorpresa, ya que no pensó en que lo iría a ver tan de pronto.

—Es Kougyoku —comenzó el pelinegro, casi yendo directo al grano—, no ha aparecido a pesar que ya han pasado dos días. ¿No cree que sea raro?

—Ah, es cierto…

A decir verdad, el rey Sinbad, había olvidado completamente el tema de la princesa de Kou. No es que no le importara, era que simplemente había tenido algunos pendientes con documentos que dejó de revisar por semanas. Ja'far le estuvo presionando mucho hasta que tuvo que encargarse de ellos. Claro, no lo disfrutaba mucho.

—¿Qué? ¿La princesa está desaparecida? —Ja'far volteó hacia Sinbad inmediatamente, penetrándolo con la mirada. El rey, por su parte, sólo se mantuvo con una tranquila sonrisa, o eso intentó— ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto?

—¿No lo sabía? —El joven Hakuryuu estaba sorprendido, ya que esperaba que alguien tan cercano a Sinbad, como lo era Ja'far, supiera de algo así— Desde hace días que no la encuentran.

Casi enseguida, Sinbad sintió las dagas imaginarias del peliblanco en su cabeza. Probablemente, si se hubiera acordado de ello, se lo hubiera dicho enseguida. Pero ya, el hubiera no existía. El rey rió levemente, mostrándose bastante sereno, aunque su fiel acompañante quería matarlo con la mirada.

—Está bien —El pelimorado se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Están seguros de que no está por ahí de paseo? ¿Quizás en el pueblo?

—No, Ka Koubun me ha dicho que ha buscado en todas partes —anunció Hakuryuu, negando con la cabeza—. Además, pienso que si estuviera cerca, alguien ya la hubiera visto y su sirviente lo sabría a estas alturas.

Todos se quedan imaginando qué pudo haber sucedido. Después de unos segundos, suspiran.

—¿Y si se perdió en algún lugar? —se preguntó Ja'far en voz alta, después volteó hacia Sinbad—. Piénsalo bien.

—Yo creo que deberíamos buscarla —casi interrumpió Hakuryuu, con una mirada seria. Sus ojos después se dirigieron hacia el rey, el cual aún parecía estar analizando la situación—. Una princesa de Kou desaparecida en Sindria… ¿no cree que eso sería malo a los ojos de las personas?

Al escuchar las palabras del joven príncipe, tanto Sinbad como Ja'far se quedaron algo nerviosos, aunque no lo pareciera. Se miraron, dándose cuenta de que el otro pensaba lo mismo. Entonces, el pelimorado se puso de pie, y miró a Hakuryuu sin duda alguna.

—Tienes toda la razón —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa—. La princesa Kougyoku tiene que aparecer, y pronto.

Hakuryuu asintió, pues sabía que esa era la más obvia y mejor decisión.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Sinbad? —preguntó Ja'far después, bastante concentrado.

—Moviliza a los guardias, que busquen en todos los lugares que puedan —ordenó el rey con un aura de autoridad. El peliblanco hizo una reverencia, entendiendo—. Yo también buscaré —agregó, volteando hacia Hakuryuu.

—Y yo —avisó el príncipe de Kou; era parte de su responsabilidad también, Kougyoku pertenecía a su país.

Entonces, Ja'far se retiró de inmediato. Sinbad y Hakuryuu lo siguieron después, no querían perder mucho más tiempo. Lo que no se esperaban era que, al salir, se encontraran con un chico rubio, reflejando curiosidad en sus ojos.

—¿Alibaba? —le llamó Sinbad, un poco sorprendido, aunque después dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ah, es que… —comenzó el rubio, dudando un poco— ¿Es verdad que la princesa de Kou está desaparecida?

—¿Estabas escuchando? —inquirió Ja'far con un tono de acusación, cosa que hizo que Alibaba se pusiera nervioso.

—¡N-No es como si quisiera espiar o algo así! ¡Es simplemente que pasaba por aquí y escuché!

—Bueno, está bien, necesitamos más personas que nos ayuden en esto —sugirió Hakuryuu enseguida—. ¿Podría ayudarnos?

—Eso no es mala idea —Sinbad sonrió satisfecho.

—Sí, ayudaré, no hay problema —Alibaba comenzó a reír con nerviosismo, posando una mano detrás de su cabeza. Al menos se había salvado de una.

—De acuerdo, entonces —Hakuryuu caminó hacia el rubio—, ¿me acompañas?

—C-Claro…

—Avísenos si encuentran algo, y nosotros haremos lo mismo —dijo Sinbad después.

Alibaba y Hakuryuu voltearon hacia Sinbad y Ja'far entonces, haciendo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en forma de despedida. Cuando finalmente estuvieron lejos, Ja'far aprovechó para acercarse a su rey y hablarle en voz baja.

—Espero que esto lo hagas por responsabilidad y no sólo para saltarte el papeleo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sinbad se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, pero luego comenzó a reír.

—Vaya, ¿de verdad me crees ese tipo de hombre? —el pelinegro posó una mano en el hombro de su fiel amigo.

La mirada que le lanzó el peliblanco le hizo darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, le creía ese tipo de hombre.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

—¿Hemos buscado en todos lados?

—Eso parece, ya han pasado horas…

Después de separarse de Sinbad y Ja'far, los dos jóvenes príncipes habían estado buscando en cada rincón del palacio que podían, incluso en varias habitaciones que ni siquiera sabían que existían. No hubo éxito, pues Kougyoku seguía sin aparecer, además de que no habían tenido noticias desde que comenzaron a buscar.

—Esto sí que es preocupante —comenzó Hakuryuu, juntando un poco las cejas—. Al principio creí que no era nada, pero ahora sí que es extraño.

—Que una princesa se pierda en un país tan pacífico —Alibaba bajó la cabeza, pensativo—. Sin duda es algo fuera de lo común.

—Además, ella tiene un contenedor metálico, no es una persona débil.

Mientras hablaban del asunto, avanzaron por uno de los tantos pasillos. Se les había ocurrido buscar de nuevo en algunos lugares en los que ya habían estado, pues no perdían nada con intentarlo. Tenían que encontrar a Kougyoku, a toda costa, era lo único que pasaba por su mente, hasta que una voz les despertó.

—¡La princesa, la princesa! —exclamaba uno de los guardias, el cual pasó volando en un pasillo que estaba del otro lado de donde caminaban.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con sorpresa, para después seguir a toda velocidad al guardia. Si estaba gritando eso, entonces era probable que hubieran encontrado a Kougyoku, ¿verdad? Eso los llenó de esperanza, y más cuando le alcanzaron y escucharon lo que le decía a Sinbad. El guardia había llegado hasta el rey para darle las noticias.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sinbad parecía igual de sorprendido que ellos.

—¡Encontramos a la princesa de Kou! —avisó el guardia, exaltado. Todos se le quedaron mirando, esperando algo más, así que siguió hablando— Estaba cerca de la bahía, ya la están llevando a su habitación.

—¿La bahía? —a Sinbad le pareció muy extraño que la encontraran en semejante lugar.

—¿Qué hacía la princesa ahí? —habló Alibaba, acercándose al rey junto con Hakuryuu. El pelimorado volteó a verlos cuando ya estaban junto a él.

—No tengo idea —respondió Sinbad con cierta sorpresa—. Creo que lo mejor sería ir a su habitación, por si nos dice algo.

Los tres asintieron, para después encaminarse rápidamente hacia donde habían llevado a Kougyoku. No tardaron en llegar, pues estaban bastante cerca de esa habitación. El trayecto estuvo bastante silencioso, ya que cada uno estaba pensando en alguna razón de por qué la princesa apareció cerca del mar, no tenía mucho sentido.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron ahí, Ka Koubun ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, esperándolos.

—Ah, ya están aquí —dijo el sirviente, volteando hacia ellos.

—¿La princesa Kougyoku está bien? —cuestionó Hakuryuu, juntando las cejas.

—Lo está, pero… —comenzó Ka Koubun, desviando su mirada hacia la puerta, de nuevo— aún no ha despertado.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, hasta que Sinbad se aclaró la garganta. Al parecer, todos estaban bastante intrigados, incluso Alibaba, que aún no conocía muy bien a la princesa.

—Al menos sabemos que está bien —comentó el rey de Sindria con una leve sonrisa—. Eso es algo bueno.

—Sí —Hakuryuu asintió—. Ahora sólo queda esperar a que despierte.

—Algunas sirvientas están cambiando sus ropas —avisó Ka Koubun, pensando en que alguno de los chicos querría entrar y se encontraría con algo que no debería ver—. Cuando la encontraron, traía unas muy extrañas.

—¿De verdad? —incluso Alibaba ya se había rendido ante la curiosidad.

—Creo que alguien se tendría que quedar cuando ellas salgan —sugirió Hakuryuu enseguida—. Para esperar a que despierte.

—Ya veo —Sinbad se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Cuando reaccionó, posó una mano en el hombro de Alibaba—. Bien, Alibaba, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos. No esperaba que Sinbad siquiera lo considerara para acompañar a la princesa en su sueño, porque apenas la había visto unas cuantas veces. Y sólo había hablado con ella por negocios, esa vez en Balbadd.

—¡¿Yo?!

—¿Puedes, Alibaba? —el príncipe de Kou esbozó una sonrisa al hablar— De verdad te lo agradezco —terminó poniendo una mano en el otro hombro de Alibaba, en forma de apoyo. A decir verdad, Hakuryuu sólo quería continuar su entrenamiento ya que todo el asunto había terminado, se sentía mucho más tranquilo—. Muchas gracias.

—Pero si yo no he dicho que…

—¡Esperen! Yo podría… —interrumpió Ka Koubun, que a su vez fue interrumpido por Sinbad inmediatamente.

—En realidad, me gustaría que tú me acompañaras para contarme ciertas cosas del incidente de la desaparición de la princesa —informó el rey de Sindria con seguridad—. La estuviste buscando todo este tiempo y no tuviste suerte, ¿verdad? Y estabas ahí cuando la encontraron, ¿no es así?

—¿Q-Qué? —Ka Koubun se pudo nervioso. ¿Acaso estaban sospechando de él nuevamente? ¿Sólo por lo que pasó con el incidente de Kougyoku queriendo matar a Sinbad por creer que había pasado una noche con ella? ¡Pero si esta vez él no había hecho nada! — P-Pero yo…

—Entonces está decidido, Alibaba se quedará —avisó el pelimorado, mirando al mencionado. Después, tomó a Ka Koubun por el hombro y comenzó a caminar con él—. Nos veremos después.

—Un momento… —el joven rubio trataba de hablar.

—Hasta luego. Prometo venir después para ocupar tu lugar —Hakuryuu también se despidió, alzando una mano para luego avanzar en dirección opuesta.

Alibaba sólo pudo observar cómo Ka Koubun, sorprendido, intentaba dar algunas explicaciones. Y, aunque Sinbad estaba riendo un poco, en realidad se notaba que no le tenía ni una pizca de confianza. Mientras tanto, Hakuryuu ya se había marchado a toda velocidad. El rubio no podía creer que lo hubieran metido en esto sin siquiera poder protestar.

Se mantuvo ahí de pie, frente a la puerta de la habitación por varios minutos. Se comenzaba a desesperar, daba pequeños golpecitos con el pie al suelo. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a caminar de un lado al otro, la puerta se abrió; varias sirvientas salieron, una tras otra. Entonces, Alibaba supuso que ya habían terminado de vestir a la princesa.

Ya no había nadie alrededor, las sirvientas incluso habían cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Alibaba dudó un poco, pero al final, tomó el picaporte de ella y la abrió; avanzando lentamente, pudo observar casi de inmediato a la princesa Kougyoku en su cama, durmiendo pacíficamente. El joven tragó saliva, pues sin duda se veía mucho más tranquila durmiendo que cuando estaba despierta. Recordaba perfectamente que ella había sido la que hizo que Ugo desapareciera de la flauta de Aladdin.

Alibaba avanzó sin hacer ni un ruido; se suponía que debía esperar a que Kougyoku despertara, pero, en realidad no quería que fuera por su culpa. Además, Hakuryuu le había dicho que tomaría su lugar, prefería que ella abriera los ojos cuando él estuviera. Hizo todo lo posible para mantener el ambiente silencioso y llegar hasta la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Ahí se sentó, y dio un suspiro una vez que ya no hubo peligro.

¿Por cuánto tiempo debía estar ahí? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?

Fueron minutos los que pasaron apenas, y él ya se encontraba tan aburrido que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Intentó mantenerse despierto, incluso se pellizcó la mejilla con ganas, pero lentamente notaba el cansancio. Sin duda, deseaba estar practicando, era mucho mejor que estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada.

Dio un cabezazo, luego otro. Su cabeza se sentía pesada.

Estuvo a punto de dar la tercera cabeceada, cuando escuchó una voz junto a él. Una voz femenina, joven, y bastante familiar.

—No me siento… bien… —fue lo que dijo la voz, haciendo que Alibaba casi pegara un brinco de la sorpresa.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender muy bien. No fue hasta que advirtió de reojo el movimiento en la cama que despertó por completo, el sueño se le pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahí estaba, la mano de la princesa Kougyoku se había movido.

—¿Princesa…? —Alibaba se acercó poco a poco hacia ella, observando cómo comenzaba a hacer algunas expresiones en el rostro— ¿Está bien?

El corazón del chico casi se le subió a la garganta cuando Kougyoku abrió sus ojos y volteó hacia él. ¡La princesa finalmente había despertado! Aunque, se veía algo distinta, estaba completamente aturdida. Pero, luego de pensarlo mejor, Alibaba supuso que era porque había estado desmayada, y quizás por bastante tiempo.

Estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a avisar a Sinbad y los demás, pero algo lo dejó muy confundido.

—¿A-Asahi?

¿Asahi? ¿De qué estaba hablando Kougyoku? Alibaba puso una expresión de extrema confusión, y al parecer ella lo notó, porque puso una igual. El rubio ya no estaba seguro de que, como había dicho Sinbad, todo estuviera bien.

¿Qué rayos le había sucedido a la princesa Kougyoku?

* * *

 **A decir verdad, este capítulo se me hizo algo difícil de escribir... creo que la inspiración se me fue por varios días** uvu **pero espero les guste!**

 **Respondo los reviews!**

 **Tsuki : **Gracias de nuevo por otro review! xD Haha, pues pasó menos de una semana! Intentaré publicar un nuevo capítulo los sábados... digo intentaré, porque puede que a veces no pueda por cosas de la vida real o algo así 8'3 Bueno, aquí ya se explica por qué era Alibaba el que estaba junto a ella! xD Espero sigas leyendo!

 **Olwen : **Sí puedo comprender lo que escribes! Pero realmente aprecio mucho que leas mi fanfic aunque esté en español, y aparte de eso me dejes reviews en español también! Es un honor! Muchas gracias!

 **kirara213 : **Hola! Gracias por otro review! Y aquí en este capítulo ya se debe responder esa duda! 8'3 O al menos un poco, el siguiente lo explicará algo mejor! Espero sigas leyendo!

 **Eso es todo por ahora! Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Desorden

**Aquí otro capítulo más del fanfic~ Kotori por fin despierta en ese lugar tan raro, ¿cómo creen que reaccione? Ella es bastante diferente a Kougyoku en personalidad, así que, ¿qué piensan?**

 **Not** **a:** Los ***** significan que hay aclaraciones de eso al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Magi y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**  
Desorden

* * *

Mis ojos seguían mirando directamente al chico rubio que estaba a mi lado. Aún sentía mi cuerpo algo pesado, así que no me molesté en moverme, al menos en ese momento. El rubio me veía con una expresión que no pude comprender, no hasta que parpadeé unas cuantas veces y desperté por completo.

De inmediato me senté en la cama, lo más rápido que pude.

—¡Ah! —exclamé con sorpresa, aún viéndolo.

A decir verdad, tenía ropas muy extrañas. Además de su cara llena de asombro, me llamó la atención que vestía algo parecido a simples trapos. También tenía algunos aretes en las orejas, varios, y eso me pareció raro, ya que no recordaba que Asahi usara de esos.

—¿E-Está bien? —me preguntó al recuperarse un poco.

Yo no le contesté, no me esperaba que me hablara de una manera tan formal. Habíamos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo ya, no era necesario usar ese tipo de educación, si nos conocíamos bastante bien. Quise asentir con la cabeza como respuesta, cuando noté que me dolía un poco.

—E-Eso creo —respondí, agarrando mi cabeza con una mano—. Pero, Asahi, ¿por qué llevas esa ropa tan rara? —cuestioné al final.

El rubio de nuevo me miró como si no entendiera nada. ¿Acaso ya ni podía reconocer su nombre? O tal vez estaba intentando hacerme una broma, era lo común en él.

—¿Asahi? —repitió con confusión— No sé de lo que habla, princesa —se rascó la cabeza con una mano—, este es el tipo de ropa que siempre he usado.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Me había llamado _'princesa'_? No podía creerlo. Lo tomé como si estuviera tratando de ver mi reacción, quizás los demás estaban escondidos en alguna parte de la habitación, esperando salir y reírse de mí. Pero no, yo fui la que comenzó a reír, creyendo adelantarme a ellos.

—¿Princesa? —no pude detener mi risa hasta luego de unos segundos— Yo no soy una princesa. Y no seas mentiroso, esa no es tu ropa, ¿cierto?

El chico me miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿Qué le sucedía? Él se notaba confundido pero yo lo estaba más, por su comportamiento tan extraño. Miré a todos lados del cuarto, intentando descubrir dónde se escondían mis demás amigos. Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que decidí romper el hielo.

—Ya deja esa cara de bobo y dime dónde estoy —dije, con las cejas juntas para mostrar mi frustración. Como él no respondía, me aclaré la garganta y agregué—. ¿En dónde estoy?

El rubio se sacudió la cabeza muy rápido antes de contestar.

—Ah, está en su habitación.

Esas palabras me perturbaron bastante, porque noté que lo dijo muy seriamente. ¿Quizás é mismo se estaba creyendo su broma? Eso o actuaba muy bien, sin duda. Pero el Asahi que yo conocía no podía aguantarse la risa por tanto tiempo. Le observé fijo, esperando que en algún instante comenzara a reír como loco, y me dijera que sólo estaba bromeando.

Eso no sucedió.

—Pero si esta no es mi habitación —le corregí, con una obvia molestia, y confusión, claro—. ¿Por qué me dices eso? Es una broma, ¿no?

Y él continuó con su cara de confundido. Eso me frustró más, pues ya se estaba pasando de la raya con todo eso. Di un suspiro, dispuesta a seguirle reclamando, a pedirle que reaccionara o si no le iba a tener que pegar, pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis reproches.

Casi de la nada, un hombre abrió la puerta y comenzó a hablar tranquilamente.

—Alibaba, al parecer… —mi rostro sorprendido pareció llamarle la atención, ya que después se quedó mirándome y dejó de hablar— Oh.

Sentí cómo mis ojos se expandían al extremo, no esperaba encontrarme ahí con esa persona.

Su cabello morado y ojos dorados. Esa extraña sonrisa que me acababa de hacer. El tono de su voz y la manera en que hablaba. Sin duda, era uno de los profesores de mi escuela, el profesor Shirayama. Él no estaba encargado de mi clase, pero todos los del instituto lo conocían muy bien; solía hablar de una manera muy romántica, encantando a todas las jovencitas. Eso no me gustaba, y por eso siempre prefería evitarlo, pero… supuse que esta vez sería imposible.

—¿Profesor Shirayama? —casi susurré al preguntar, pues no estaba segura de lo que veían mis ojos; el mismo maestro también estaba usando ropas raras, no supe qué pensar.

—¿Eh? ¿Profesor? —la confusión del rubio ya no cabía en su cara.

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza, no quería parecer rara, aunque los más raros fueran ellos.

—No es nada, olvídalo —dije enseguida, poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa.

No entendía nada. Incluso el profesor vestido de esa manera, ¿se había unido a mis amigos para burlarse de mí? No podía ser; aunque el profesor Shirayama fuera tan _'encantador'_ , como todos decían, no era el tipo de persona que haría una broma a algún estudiante, y más si era mujer.

Entonces, se me ocurrió que quizás me había desmayado durante el viaje, y por eso estaba en una cama. Tal vez ellos estaban vestidos así porque se trataba de algún festival cercano… pero eso no explicaría por qué Asahi no reconocía su nombre.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —me preguntó el pelimorado, acercándose hacia la cama— ¿Recuerda algo de lo que pasó?

¿Recordar algo? No supe a qué se refería. Junté las cejas y cerré los ojos, tratando de acordarme de por qué había acabado ahí. Probablemente estuviera hablando del desmayo, ¿cierto? Me concentré, vagando entre mis memorias, hasta que, de pronto, recordé un brillo intenso, y mi propio reflejo.

—Había un espejo —dije casi sin darme cuenta—. Sólo eso recuerdo, ah, y que me desmayé.

Tanto el profesor como Asahi se quedaron pensativos. Pero, el mayor parecía estar pensándolo más profundamente. O eso pensé, por supuesto, hasta que me miró de vuelta con una de sus sonrisas.

—Al menos está bien —contestó muy sereno—. Estuvo desaparecida durante varios días, así que el que ahora esté bien es lo más importante —habló mientras se acercó más, hasta llegar a un lado mío, el contrarío de donde estaba el rubio. Después, tomó mi mano con la suya, sin dejar de sonreír.

Tal vez esperaba que yo me pusiera nerviosa por sus acciones, pero en realidad lo que me puso así fue pensar en mis padres y en la regañada que iba a recibir cuando volviera a casa.

—¡¿D-Desaparecida?! —repetí con horror, soltando con velocidad la mano del hombre y poniéndola en mi mejilla— ¡Oh, no! ¡Van a matarme!

—¡¿Matar?! ¿Quién va a…?

El chico rubio intentó seguir hablando, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando vio que me incorporaba muy rápido de la cama. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar qué tipo de ropa tenía yo; simplemente me dirigí hacia la puerta a pasos agigantados, abriéndola después con un solo movimiento.

Lo que me encontraría afuera era algo que ni siquiera imaginaba.

Un pasillo enorme se extendía ante mí, con decoraciones que parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas antiguo. Recordé en ese instante los libros que solía leerme mi madre para hacerme dormir, esas historias donde princesas vivían en castillos gigantes. Ahora mismo parecía estar en una de ellas. Pero, ¿en qué momento me metí en algo así?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un grupo de varias personas pasó caminando frente a mí; todos llevaban el mismo tipo de ropa, sentí que ya había visto esos patrones. En un libro, había leído sobre otras culturas, y ellos me recordaban a una en especial, la cultura hindú. Todos caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo, como si estuvieran muy acostumbrados a vivir ahí, y a usar esas prendas. Por lo que pude notar, llevaban canastas de frutas entre sus brazos.

¿De verdad eso era un castillo? Entonces, ¿eso los hacía los sirvientes?

Tanto fue el shock que sentí, que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Perdí la fuerza en unos instantes, acabando sentada sobre mis piernas en el suelo. Parecía que estuviera sentada en la forma tradicional de Japón, pero en realidad sólo resultó que caí de esa forma. Gracias a eso, pude darme cuenta de otra cosa importante.

—¿Pero qué...? —susurré, observando fijamente hacia abajo, a la falda del vestido que estaba usando.

¿En qué momento terminé vestida así? El destello de un recuerdo pasó volando, haciendo que me percatara de que se trataba del mismo que había visto en mi reflejo, en ese extraño espejo. Porque sí, había visto eso, esa memoria no podía estar mal.

Tal vez… al final resultaría ser todo un sueño.

Era lo más lógico.

Casi me vuelvo a parar del susto cuando sentí la presencia de personas detrás de mí. Volteé muy rápido, dándome cuenta de que se trataba del profesor y de mi amigo, Asahi. Al parecer, me habían seguido cuando salí de la habitación. Sus rostros se veían muy preocupados.

—Estoy… muy confundida —dije, con la voz un poco temblorosa, pero con el volumen suficientemente alto para que me escucharan—. No sé dónde estoy, y por qué todos están vestidos así —solté una risa nerviosa al terminar de hablar.

Ambos se miraron, con las cejas muy juntas parecía que lo que acaba de decir era otro idioma para ellos. Después, el hombre mayor, el que se veía como mi profesor con ropa rara, se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano. Al principio dudé, pero terminé tomándola, la usé como apoyo para poder ponerme de pie.

—Dígame una cosa, ¿no recuerda nada en absoluto? —preguntó cuando notó que podía mantener el equilibrio por mí misma— Sobre que es una princesa, sobre sus hermanos, sobre su país.

Me quedé estupefacta, observándolo incrédula. Todo lo que me decía me recordaba a las líneas de las películas antiguas que había visto. O a ciertos _doramas*_ con temática de fantasía. Reaccioné luego de mirar sus intensos ojos penetrándome el alma y negué con la cabeza.

—Yo no sé nada sobre eso —respondí, con cierta inseguridad en la voz. Esquivé su mirada instantáneamente, volteando hacia mi derecha.

Entonces, por alguna razón miré a Asahi de reojo. O al menos, el que yo creía que era mi amigo, porque en esos momentos, ahí frente a nosotros viéndonos con una expresión de sorpresa total, se me hizo un total desconocido.

Después de unos segundos de meditación, el pelimorado habló de nuevo.

—Debe haberse golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza como para olvidar esas cosas —su comentario hizo que mi cabeza girara hacia donde estaba—. Es posible que tenga un caso severo de amnesia.

¿Amnesia? Pero si yo recordaba perfectamente quién era, de dónde venía, quiénes eran mis amigos y todo lo demás. No era como si hubiera olvidado todas esas cosas. ¿Por qué amnesia? ¿Porque les había llamado con otros nombres? ¡Ellos eran los que debían tenerla!

—Eso no es posible —dije, muy segura—. Porque yo…

—Pero es lo más lógico, princesa —por fin el rubio habló, luego de estar varios minutos sólo observando y escuchando.

No pude evitar poner una cara de desagrado al escuchar esa palabra. _'Princesa'_ , no me disgustaban las princesas ni los cuentos de hadas, pero ser llamada así en un momento como ese me parecía la peor de las bromas.

—Yo no soy una princesa —casi interrumpo al chico al decir eso—. Yo soy simplemente _Kotori_.

—Bueno, puede que usted se considere tan sólo un _pequeño pájaro_ *, pero para su reino es una persona muy importante, ¿cierto? —el rubio se rascó una mejilla, un poco nervioso al decir eso. Yo no entendí para nada a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Qué? No sé de qué estás hablando, yo quería decir que…

—Está bien, está bien, no hay porqué preocuparse —mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por las del hombre mayor pelimorado. Yo le miré con cierta frustración; no me gustaba que me interrumpieran—. Si me acompaña a mi oficina, podría explicarle todo con detalle, princesa.

Y se empeñaban en llamarme así, al parecer ignoraban lo que yo decía. Di un suspiro. Durante todos esos minutos que estuve con ambos, comencé a comprender que probablemente no fueran las personas que conocía. Asahi no era Asahi, era un desconocido, alguien muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrada. Con el profesor era lo mismo; aunque tenía ese aire de casanova común en él, había algo más profundo que no llegaba a comprender.

Sí, era todo un sueño.

—Bueno, tal vez sí me vendría bien una explicación —murmuré con duda, mirando hacia el suelo. Pensé que lo mejor sería seguirles la corriente, en los sueños siempre suele ser lo mejor. Aunque, me sorprendía el hecho de que estuviera en un sueño lúcido, había oído de ellos y nunca imaginé el tener alguno.

—Perfecto, entonces, sígame —pidió el mayor con una sonrisa. Su voz hizo que alzara la vista hacia él.

—Yo me retiraré aquí —avisó el rubio, posando una mano detrás de su cabeza—. Espero que mejore pronto todo.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no era necesario que se fuera, que podía venir también, pero él simplemente mostró una reverencia muy cortés. Le observé mientras volteaba y caminaba al otro lado del pasillo, justo al lado contrario de donde iría con el señor pelimorado. ¿Acaso estaba tan apurado para querer irse?

—Ah, él es Alibaba —cuando escuché al hombre mayor hablar, me quedé sorprendida. ¿Alibaba? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? —. Era un príncipe también, como usted, señorita.

—¿Era? —mi curiosidad no se hizo esperar— ¿Qué sucedió?

El hombre se quedó en silencio por segundos, mirándome fijamente de nuevo. ¿Qué le sucedía? Fruncí el ceño, y eso pareció despertarlo.

—De verdad no recuerda nada.

Parpadeé varias veces con esa respuesta. ¿Seguía creyendo en eso de la amnesia? ¿Tan diferente era de la persona con la que me estaban confundiendo? Bueno, si era una princesa, tendría que ser muy distinta a mí; yo no era tan educada, y me molestaba más rápido. También solía desconfiar mucho de algunas personas y no era tan inocente.

—Em, ¿me puede decir su nombre también? —inquirí con nervios, otra vez esquivando la mirada de ese hombre— Tampoco lo recuerdo —aunque claramente se parecía a mi profesor.

—Soy Sinbad, el rey de Sindria. Es el país en el que nos encontramos ahora mismo —mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oír eso. Me atraganté con la saliva, comencé a toser aún con nerviosismo—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—S-Sí, perfectamente.

Bien, mi profesor ahora era un rey. Además, uno de mis mejores amigos ya no lo era. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Después de su intrigante presentación, simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Ya no sabía qué decir, sus palabras me habían dejado asombrada. Tal vez el notó esto, pues no me dijo nada más, sólo me hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera, cosa que hice enseguida.

El camino hacia su supuesta oficina no fue muy largo. Caminamos e silencio por varios minutos, en los que mis nervios era tan altos que creí que me daría un dolor de estómago —sufría de ello cuando estaba muy nerviosa o con estrés—; fue un alivio que no sucediera. Mientras avanzábamos, me dediqué a observar las decoraciones de las paredes, y los techos altos. Me acordé entonces del castillo que recién había visitado en el viaje escolar, pero era muy distinto al que me encontraba; el de mi mundo era un castillo totalmente japonés, este tenía más ornamentos hindús que otra cosa.

¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? ¿Desde cuándo sentía fascinación por esa cultura? Me sacudí la cabeza, estaba pensando muchas tonterías.

Al llegar al lugar de destino, el rey Sinbad me abrió la puerta. Entré enseguida, sin siquiera fijarme en la persona que estaba dentro de la habitación. Tanto me apresuré, que casi choco con el chico.

—¡Eh! ¿Kougyoku?

Aunque el nombre que mencionó se me hizo totalmente extraño, la voz no tanto. Al fijarme bien, pude ver a otra persona muy conocida ante mis ojos. Claro, conocida pero diferente a la vez; el chico pelinegro que me miraba sin duda era Ryuuji, al menos físicamente. La diferencia era que tenía una gran quemadura en gran parte del rostro, hasta le cubría un ojo. Me llevé la mano a mi boca, que se había abierto por la sorpresa.

—¿Ryuu…?

—Sí, él es Hakuryuu —Sinbad pareció escuchar lo que dije, pero completó mis palabras con un nombre distinto al que yo estaba pensando decir—. ¿Lo recuerda?

Ah, era cierto, que yo no estaba en 'mi mundo'. Era un lugar desconocido, y en ese lugar, las personas que yo creía reconocer en realidad eran otras. Negué con la cabeza como respuesta al rey, cosa que dejó confundido al pelinegro delante de mí.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el joven al mayor, sin entender nada— He venido para saber si había alguna noticia, pero… no sé qué pasa —terminó volteándome a ver.

—Parece que la princesa ha perdido sus recuerdos —informó Sinbad con mucha seriedad.

—Eso… es terrible —el tal Hakuryuu bajó la mirada, pensativo, para después continuar hablando—. Si eso es verdad, tiene que recuperarlos pronto. Debe haber alguna forma para que lo haga.

Siguieron hablando de cosas confusas luego de eso. Según, tenían que ver sobre mí, aunque yo sabía que no sobre mí realmente, sino sobre la princesa que todos mencionaban. Incluso creo que varias veces habían dicho su nombre, ¿Kougyoku, era? Entonces todos me estaban confundiendo con ella. ¿Tanto me parecía?

—Disculpen, creo que tal vez me estén confundiendo con alguien —interrumpí su conversación, de forma tímida.

Ellos me miraron, dudosos.

—No, no puede ser —dijo el pelinegro, negando con la cabeza—. Sin duda eres Kougyoku, la octava princesa del Imperio Kou.

—Sí, eres ella de pies a cabeza —Sinbad rió al pronunciar aquello.

Cuando mencionaron lo de 'octava princesa' e 'imperio' mi mente se quedó en blanco. Me quedé viendo a la nada, tratando de procesar la información. Me estaban confundiendo con una persona que sonaba tan importante, eso no podía ser nada bueno. En eso, recordé la popular historia de _'la princesa y la plebeya'_ , pues se me hizo curiosamente similar a mi situación. En ese cuento, todo había terminado bien, pero… en la vida real, o bueno, al menos en ese sueño, no sabía de lo que serían capaces si llegaban a descubrir que en realidad yo no era más que una simple plebeya.

Probablemente me echarían a patadas, o peor aún, terminaría en la cárcel.

¿Quizás lo mejor iba a ser pretender ser la princesa que creían que era? Al menos hasta que encontrara una forma de salir de ahí.

—E-Entiendo —traté de calmarme, respiré más lentamente—. Bien, sí, entonces intentaré recuperar mis recuerdos —fingí una risa al final, para que se hiciera más creíble.

Tanto Sinbad como Hakuryuu asintieron con la cabeza. Di un suspiro al verlo, pues supe que confiaban en mis palabras. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado seria si se trataba de un sueño, pero… no podía evitarlo, para mí era muy real. Nunca había tenido sueños así. Y si… sólo era una suposición, pero… ¿y si en realidad no estaba en mi mundo? Si me pellizcara, ¿lograría despertar o seguiría ahí, creyendo ingenua que sólo era otro sueño más?

Después de aquello, se dedicaron a explicarme algunas cosas de mí que yo no sabía. O mejor dicho, de la princesa. Al parecer, era una princesa muy influyente, porque había conseguido un artefacto muy importante de un lugar, y eso le daba poder. También me dijeron que era pariente de Hakuryuu. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que algunas cosas no cambiaron, como el hecho de que fuera familiar del chico que se parecía a Ryuuji, y Ryuuji era mi primo. No entendí mucho más, pues hablaban de cosas muy extrañas.

Estaba tan concentrada —o al menos, intentaba— en lo que decían, que no noté que el pelimorado se me quedó viendo con curiosidad. Aunque, más que a mí, miraba hacia mi cabeza.

—Por cierto, princesa Kougyoku, ¿qué ha pasado con su adorno de cabello? —la voz del rey me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo miré, sin saber a qué se refería.

—¿Adorno de cabello? —rápidamente mis manos se dirigieron hacia mi cabeza. Como tenía el cabello suelto en esos momentos, era normal no llevar ningún adorno, ¿verdad? — Pero no creo que sea necesario, si tengo el cabello así.

Miré de reojo a Hakuryuu, el cual parecía haberse puesto más pálido.

—Espera, Kougyoku —habló con bastante nerviosismo—, ¿acaso ese no era tu contenedor metálico?

—¿Contenedor metálico? —repetí muy confundida, entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Qué es eso?

No pensé que una pregunta tan simple como esa desataría un nerviosismo inexplicable en Hakuryuu. Sinbad, por otro lado, se veía tranquilo, aunque algo me decía que mi pregunta le había dejado intrigado. Los ojos de ambos no se despegaron de mí en un buen rato.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 ***** _Kotori significa "pequeño pájaro", "Ko" significando pequeño y "Tori", pájaro. Alibaba hace alusión a eso, pero Kotori no se refería al significado, sino que ella se llamaba así. Claro que, él no entendió. Y ella tampoco._

* * *

 **¡Bien! Eso es todo por este capítulo. En el siguiente, veremos a dónde fue a parar nuestro importante contenedor 8'3 _  
_**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Capítulo 4: El contenedor metálico

**Me costó un poco empezar este capítulo, ya que me cambié de compu (nueva lap) y no tenía el Word. Pero finalmente pude continuar con este capítulo 83 Espero que ya no haya retrasos, pues se suponía debía publicarlo ayer... perdonen por eso uvu**

 **Sin más que decir, adelante.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Magi y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**  
El contenedor metálico

* * *

Las expresiones que se mantuvieron en los rostros, tanto de Sinbad como de Hakuryuu, me pusieron tan nerviosa que quise hasta morderme las uñas. La manera en que me miraban era como una combinación de auténtica sorpresa y preocupación. Tragué saliva, queriendo reír después, pero sólo me salió una risa entrecortada.

—¿Qué... sucede? —cuestioné, sintiendo el sudor recorrerme la parte de atrás del cuello.

—Ese adorno es muy importante —me respondió el pelinegro enseguida, llamando toda mi atención. Antes de poder preguntarle más del asunto, continuó—. Contiene un gran poder que sólo tú puedes utilizar, Kougyoku.

 _"Ah, claro, la princesa."_ Pensé de inmediato, recordando que yo no era la persona que ellos creían.

—¿Qué clase de poder? —seguí preguntando, ya que sin duda era algo importante, y perderlo me hacía sentir terrible.

—Puede que no lo recuerde, princesa, pero es un poder muy grande, casi como magia —la voz de Sinbad tan relajada me hizo sentirme mejor, pero al volver la mirada hacia Hakuryuu me hizo pensar que no estaba nada bien.

Bueno, magia. Era algo que no se me había pasado por la mente, por supuesto. Quiero decir, claro, cuando era niña me encantaban ese tipo de historias, pero ahora ya eran cosa del pasado y sabía que no podían ser verdad. Aunque, habiendo llegado a un mundo extraño, de otra época, me hizo creer que quizás habría alguna posibilidad de que algo como eso existiera.

—Aún no lo entiendo, pero... ahora me siento mal por perderlo —comenté sin muchas ganas, casi sin darme cuenta. Bajé mi cabeza y miré hacia el piso, avergonzada.

El rey de Sindria dio un paso hacia mí, y posó una mano en mi hombro, delicadamente, en forma de apoyo. Alcé la mirada de nuevo y pude ver una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se veía sincera, pero, aún no me convencía del todo ese hombre.

—No hay por qué preocuparse, ayudaré a buscar el adorno —habló con mucha seguridad, como si supiera que sería capaz de encontrarlo. Le sonreí levemente por cortesía.

—Se lo agradeceríamos mucho —Hakuryuu bajó un poco la cabeza, y después juntó sus manos en forma de puños. Lo noté raro, ya que lo normal para mí era sólo ver una reverencia. Quizás sus costumbres también eran diferentes de las que yo veía todos los días.

—Sí, muchas gracias —dije, imitando al pelinegro junto a mí. Le miré de reojo, y él continuó así hasta que Sinbad comenzó a reír.

—Está bien, está bien. No es necesario agradecer —al escuchar eso, tanto el joven príncipe como yo alzamos la cabeza una vez más.

—Nosotros también ayudaremos —dijo Hakuryuu, después me miró con expectativa—, ¿verdad, Kougyoku?

Me quedé en blanco unos segundos, hasta que reaccioné. Sacudí la cabeza un poco y le sonreí.

—P-Por supuesto, no quiero que haya más problemas.

Al escuchar eso, el pelimorado dio una palmada. Juntó las palmas de sus manos de una manera muy rápida. No fue una palmada tan fuerte, sentí que era para darnos a entender que ya estaba hecho, entonces.

—Muy bien, avisaré a algunos sirvientes para que avisen por si lo ven —informó con una leve sonrisa, con la que casi estaba siempre, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo que lo había visto.

Asentí con la cabeza, y por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta de que Hakuryuu también lo hizo. Después de eso, ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta para retirarnos. Quizás al pelinegro no le gustaba molestar tanto a Sinbad, con eso de que estábamos en su país y todo. A mí me pasaría igual, probablemente.

Cuando ya estábamos fuera de la oficina del rey, di un suspiro. Muchas cosas se habían acumulado en mi mente, y eso que aún eran pocas, o eso pensaba. Algo me decía que aún faltaba muchas cosas que debía saber, al menos para sobrevivir a ese mundo tan extraño. Volteé hacia Hakuryuu, esperando que él supiera en dónde buscar ahora, pero se notaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de mi mirada.

—De nuevo a buscar algo... me pregunto qué sucede el día de hoy —le escuché susurrar, de forma muy seria.

No le hubiera interrumpido después, de no ser porque sabía que necesitábamos encontrar ese adorno del cabello. Pensar en el poder que contenía me asustaba un poco, aunque al recordar que habían dicho que sólo la princesa podía controlarlo me hizo sentir algo mejor. Era bueno que no pudiera caer en malas manos, ¿cierto?

Me aclaré la garganta para llamar la atención del pelinegro.

—¿En dónde deberíamos buscar? —cuestioné con mucha duda, ya que yo no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraban las cosas en ese palacio.

Despertando un poco de sus pensamientos, Hakuryuu me miró. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que pareció ocurrírsele algo.

—Creo que lo mejor sería buscar en tu habitación primero —respondió con seguridad—. Puede que lo hayas dejado por ahí.

—Suena lógico.

Lo era, por supuesto. Un adorno de cabello se dejaría en un lugar como en una habitación, o esa era mi forma de verlo, al menos. Todos mis accesorios del cabello estaban en mi tocador, así que, probablemente la princesa tendría lo mismo, ¿verdad? Era una chica, como yo, después de todo.

Una vez decidido el primer lugar de búsqueda, los dos comenzamos a caminar hacia ahí. Hakuryuu daba pasos algo rápidos, me costó acostumbrarme a ellos al principio, pero pronto anduve a su paso. Tal vez quería encontrar pronto ese adorno, seguramente querría hacer otras cosas que buscar algo que ni siquiera era suyo. Me sentí mal al pensar que estaba robándole su tiempo, pero rápidamente saqué esas imaginaciones mías de mi cabeza, sólo lo empeoraría. Además, él había dicho de que había tenido que buscar algo antes... me pregunté qué sería.

Fue en ese momento que mejor decidí concentrarme en el palacio. Nunca había visto uno por dentro, bueno, al menos no uno que se viera tan occidental. Los techos eran altos como los de cualquier otro castillo japonés, pero las decoraciones eran algo diferentes. Todo se veía de una cultura muy distinta. Las paredes del pasillo parecían quedarse atrás rápidamente por la velocidad en la que caminábamos, pero aún así me dio tiempo de verlas un poco. Los colores que las pintaban eran suaves, pero de vez en cuando podía ver tonalidades doradas o plateadas. ¿Existía ya una pintura así en ese lugar? Me sorprendí, aunque enseguida pensé, si existía la magia y esas cosas, una simple pintura no sería problema para ellos.

Tantas cosas pasaron en mi mente que no noté cuando una nueva persona se acercó a nosotros. No hasta que su voz fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que llamara mi atención; eso no fue difícil, porque casi estaba gritando.

—¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Kougyoku! —el hombre que se nos acercó no paraba de decir eso. No hasta que estuvo frente a mí— ¡De verdad la encontraron!

Me asombró mucho ver a un hombre tan desesperado por la princesa. ¿Acaso era su novio? No, no le llamaría de esa forma tan cortés de ser así. ¿Algún familiar? Lo mismo, ya que Hakuryuu me llamaba sólo por el nombre de Kougyoku. Entonces, ¿quién sería?

—Ka Koubun —escuché al príncipe junto a mí decir. Así que su nombre era ese.

El hombre mencionado me tomó de los hombros por sorpresa. Mis ojos quedaron como platos después, al ver cómo hacía una reverencia que llegó hasta el piso; más era como que él mismo se tiró al suelo. Negué con las manos para evitar que lo hiciera, pero ya no pudo verlas pues todo su rostro estaba frente a frente con el piso.

—Ah, n-no tiene qué hacer eso, señor... —expliqué con lentitud, pero también con nerviosismo. El hombre alzó la mirada, lleno de confusión.

—Detente, Ka Koubun, no hagas eso —Hakuryuu lo tomó del brazo y le ayudó a levantarse, después siguió hablando—. Estás asustando a Kougyoku.

—¿A-Asustando? —el pobre hombre no parecía entender nada. Estaba tan confundido como yo.

—Ella ha perdido la memoria.

Al ver la expresión de ese hombre luego de escuchar eso, me hizo imaginar un balde de agua fría cayéndole directo en la cabeza. Quise reír un poco, pero me aguanté, recordando que yo había pasado por situaciones que hicieron que me sintiera igual. Cuando el hombre me miró otra vez, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle un poco y hacer una leve reverencia con la cabeza, como saludo.

—¡¿Qué?! —sí, supuse que esa sería la respuesta más normal de su parte.

—Hakuryuu tiene razón, yo... —desvié la mirada de su cara— no sé quién es usted.

Se formó un silencio algo incómodo. Ni siquiera Hakuryuu mencionó algo por unos buenos segundos. No hasta que notó que Ka Koubun había terminado de procesar la información, aunque sea un poco. Imaginé que por dentro seguiría en shock, pero al más joven no le importó mucho.

—Es mejor mantener la calma, por ahora tenemos problemas más urgentes —advirtió el príncipe pelinegro con seriedad—. Kougyoku ha perdido el contenedor metálico, su adorno de cabello.

Y de nuevo, vi la misma reacción que tuvieron Hakuryuu y Sinbad cuando les pregunté qué era un contenedor metálico. El hombre llamado Ka Koubun ya no podía estar más paralizado, estaba segura de ello. Pensé que se quedaría así, quizás por varios minutos, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza y su expresión cambió a una más tranquila.

Su mano se dirigió a su ropa, a una parte que supuse tendría un bolsillo o algo parecido. La introdujo, y cuando la sacó, pude ver algo parecido a un palillo especial para el cabello, un pasador de oro muy asiático. ¿Acaso ese era...?

—Creo que están buscando esto —miré con asombro a Ka Koubun, el cual ya se miraba más calmado que al principio.

—Eso es... ¿cómo es que lo tienes? —le preguntó Hakuryuu con curiosidad.

—Bueno, fue lo que hizo que supiera que la princesa Kougyoku estaba en problemas cuando desapareció —respondió el hombre con seriedad. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió—. Lo encontré en uno de los pasillos cuando estaba buscando a la princesa... a partir de ahí, supe que algo no andaba bien, y me di cuenta de que ella no estaba en ninguna parte. Esto es algo muy importante para ella, no lo perdería tan fácilmente.

Me conmovió un poco la forma en que habló sobre la princesa. Esta persona sin duda sabía bastantes cosas sobre ella, o al menos, la observaba bastante. Aún no sabía cómo estaban relacionados, pero parecía alguien muy importante para él.

—Esto es muy bueno —interrumpí el silencio que se había formado, de forma alegre—. Sabemos que el adorno está bien, y lo pudimos encontrar.

Volteé hacia Hakuryuu y el asintió, dándome la razón. Después de eso, mi mirada volvió hacia Ka Koubun cuando él se acercó y me entregó el adorno de cabello.

—Aquí tiene, princesa. No lo pierda de nuevo.

Me sentí mucho mejor. No habíamos tardado mucho en encontrar ese artefacto tan poderoso, como decían todos, claro. Me alivié mucho, porque al ser algo tan importante me ponía muy impaciente el que por mi culpa se hubiera perdido. En ese momento, pensé en la princesa... ¿en dónde estaría ella? ¿Había dejado caer su adorno de cabello por alguna razón importante? Si ahora yo estaba en su lugar... ¿y si ella estaba en el mío? Tenía muchas preguntas rondando por mi mente.

—Muchas gracias —tardé un poco en responder, ya que todo eso me tomó por sorpresa—. Pero, ¿me puede decir quién es usted? —pregunté después, ya que aún me causaba curiosidad ese hombre.

Ka Koubun se inclinó otra vez, pero esta fue menos exagerada que la anterior. Simplemente fue una reverencia muy cortés, me sentí realmente como una princesa en ese momento. Percibí un poco de calor en mi rostro por eso.

—Mi nombre es Ka Koubun, como ya debe saber. Yo soy su sirviente personal y consejero, princesa Kougyoku.

Me sorprendí levemente al escucharle. Bueno, tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo; esa forma de hablarme, esa forma de conocer a la princesa. Tenía que ser alguien que la respetara y la conociera bastante bien al mismo tiempo. Cuando lo entendí, simplemente incliné la cabeza con cortesía y le sonreí.

—Encantada de conocerle, supongo... —hablé con duda— Aunque para usted no sea la primera vez que nos vemos.

—Está bien —el hombre me respondió con mucha serenidad, como si no le hubiera importado mucho que lo olvidara. ¿Ya no estaba tan en shock, entonces? —. Y no tiene que hablarme de esa manera tan educada, sólo soy su sirviente.

Asentí con la cabeza, entendiendo a la perfección. Se suponía que yo era la princesa, tenía que actuar como una.

—Kougyoku, creo que deberías probar llamar a Vinea —Hakuryuu me despertó un poco al decir eso. Le miré con extrañeza, pues no tenía idea de a lo que se refería.

—¿Vinea? ¿Quién es Vinea? —parpadeé un par de veces, a lo que el príncipe pelinegro respondió con un suspiro. Después, me sonrió con compresión.

—Es cierto, también has olvidado todo sobre los djinn —quise repetir lo último que dijo mentalmente pero me fue muy difícil. Era una palabra extranjera, probablemente—. Déjame explicarte un poco.

Después de decir eso, Hakuryuu comenzó a explicarme sobre toda la _"magia"_ de la que hablaban. Me contó que ese adorno de cabello tenía algo llamado _"djinn"_ , que era como una persona. No entendí bien, hasta que me explicó que eran de otro lugar, no eran humanos, y que vivían dentro de los contenedores metálicos, y éstos eran simples objetos muy preciados para los usuarios y podían ser cualquier cosa de metal. Esos contenedores tenían un inmenso poder, que estaba ahí gracias a esos djinns. Se podría decir que ellos eran los principales poseedores de esa magia tan poderosa. Y sólo la persona que ellos habían elegido podía usarla, en el caso del djinn Vinea, era la princesa.

—Para poder usar el poder de los djinns, tienes que llamarlos, o _"invocarlos"_ , para ser más precisos —el joven pelinegro no había dejado de hablar por varios minutos, en los que siguió explicando—. Tienes que decir ciertas oraciones para poder hacerlo.

Aún era mucha información en mi cerebro, intentaba procesarla lo más rápido posible. Aunque fue difícil, finalmente entendí, lo básico al menos. Asentí varias veces, para que Hakuryuu entendiera que estaba escuchando perfectamente.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que invoque a Vinea? —pregunté con curiosidad, realmente quería saber cómo era ese djinn al llamarlo— ¿Cuáles son las frases que debo decir?

—Ah, pero antes de eso, creo que sería mejor ir a otro lugar más apartado —el príncipe volteó a ambos lados del pasillo, mirando a algunos sirvientes pasar. Yo también me di cuenta de sus presencias—. Creo que aquí llamaríamos mucho la atención.

—Entonces podríamos ir a alguna de las habitaciones más lejanas —sugirió Ka Koubun rápidamente—. Encontré algunas sin usar mientras buscaba a la princesa.

—Bien, eso es perfecto —aceptó Hakuryuu al final.

Diciendo eso, los tres comenzamos a caminar. Ka Koubun nos guió por cada pasillo y jardín, hasta la parte más alejada del palacio. Era verdad que por ahí no parecía pasar mucha gente, ni siquiera sirvientes o guardias. Me pregunté qué tan intensa sería la invocación como para llamar la atención de la gente. ¿Qué pasaba si invocaba a un djinn? ¿Aparecería un gigante o algo parecido? No lo pude sacar de mi mente, no hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro destino; una de las habitaciones más apartadas.

—Aquí estamos —avisó el hombre mayor con una leve sonrisa.

Entramos lentamente, por si llegaba a haber algún sirviente que deseaba limpiar ese lugar. No había nadie, así que tomamos más confianza y nos adentramos en el cuarto. Se veía algo oscuro, la única luz era la que se filtraba por las pequeñas ventanas. Como la habitación tenía techos altos —igual que la mayoría del palacio—, las ventanas se encontraban en una parte muy alta, así que no es que la luz fuera mucha.

Hakuryuu cerró la puerta cuando finalmente estuvimos todos adentro.

—Ahora, puedes llamar a Vinea aquí —dijo el joven príncipe, con bastante expectativa. Me miraba fijamente, pero yo no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Sólo díganme las palabras que debo decir y lo haré —me puse algo nerviosa, sentí que estaban esperando mucho de mí cuando yo no tenía ni una pista de qué hacer.

Entonces, Ka Koubun se dirigió hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, princesa. Yo puedo ayudar con eso —sus palabras me confundieron más, pero pronto continuó—. Conozco las palabras que tiene que recitar.

—¿Y cómo es que las sabes? —preguntó Hakuryuu un poco sorprendido. Ka Koubun rió levemente.

—Lo que pasa es que las he escuchado ya tantas veces que las aprendí —explicó con tranquilidad, después me miró—. Sólo dígalo después de mí.

Tragué saliva y asentí. Tomé el pasador de oro que me había dado, muy fuerte. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en las palabras que Ka Koubun me diría.

—Espíritus del dolor y del aislamiento...

 _"Espíritus del dolor y del aislamiento..."_

—...en el nombre de mi magoi, y mi voluntad para obtener un mayor poder...

 _"...en el nombre de mi magoi, y mi voluntad para obtener un mayor poder..."_

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, poco a poco.

—...te ordeno a ti y a tus miembros...

 _"...te ordeno a ti y a tus miembros..."_

Suspiré, sentí que se acercaba el final. Quería también percibir un gran poder, pero quizás el nerviosismo evitó que lo hiciera.

—¡Ven al frente, Vinea!

 _"...¡Ven al frente, Vinea!..."_

En el momento en el que repetí la última frase, abrí mis ojos con emoción. El pasador de oro aún permanecía entre mis manos, que estaban extendidas al frente. Parpadeé unas cuántas veces, esperando que algo sucediera, que apareciera el tan mencionado djinn. Luego de bastantes segundos pasados, me di cuenta de que quizás... nunca lo haría.

—Umm... creo que no ha funcionado —una risa entrecortada salió de mi boca.

—Sí, eso se puede ver claramente —comentó Hakuryuu con algo de decepción en su voz, aunque luego noté que se puso pensativo.

—Lo siento, ¿lo he hecho mal? —quizás era yo la que me había equivocado en algo.

—No se preocupe, princesa, lo repitió muy bien —las palabras de Ka Koubun me tranquilizaron un poco.

—Gracias.

—Kougyoku, déjame ver tu pasador —Hakuryuu habló tan de pronto que me sorprendió un poco.

—Ah, de acuerdo —enseguida le pasé el adorno de cabello.

El joven príncipe comenzó a revisar por todos lados el pasador. Lo miraba muy concentrado, parecía que tampoco escucharía lo que nadie le dijera mientras lo hacía. Después de un tiempo, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, justo cuando se había quedado mirando la parte del adorno.

—Debe ser por esto —el pelinegro extendió el objeto con ambas manos, mostrándonos claramente el adorno.

Había una piedra rosa entre todo lo dorado que decoraba el pasador. Esta piedra rosa era muy brillante y bonita. Me quedé embelesada unos segundos, hasta que Ka Koubun me despertó al alzar la voz.

—¡No está! —exclamó con un leve indicio de horror en la voz— ¡El símbolo no está!

—¿Símbolo? —me le quedé viendo a la piedra otra vez, esperando ver algo que no estaba ahí. ¿Acaso debía haber algo como eso?

—Exactamente —Hakuryuu se quedó un poco serio, otra vez.

Eso no sonaba nada bien. Me preocupé, pensando en que quizás había hecho algo terrible de nuevo. Primero, el adorno de cabello no aparecía, y ahora, el djinn que se suponía debía salir, no lo hizo. Di un suspiro pesado, lleno de mi nerviosismo.

—¿La princesa cambió su contenedor antes de desaparecer? —le preguntó el príncipe al hombre mayor. Entonces, ¿se podía cambiar? Parpadeé varias veces, escuchando atentamente la conversación.

—No, para nada —Ka Koubun contestó con mucha seguridad, cosa que hizo que el príncipe quedara con muchas dudas, o al menos así se le veía en la cara.

Durante unos minutos, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—Puede que el djinn Vinea haya... ¿regresado a su laberinto de origen?

Lo que dijo Hakuryuu luego del silencio probablemente fue algo increíble que yo no entendí. Sólo pude ver la cara de Ka Koubun llena de sorpresa, aunque pronto cambió a una de meditación total. ¿También podían regresar a dónde pertenecían? Los djinn aún se me hacían criaturas muy confusas. Además, tampoco comprendí a qué se refería con _"laberinto"_.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo haría? Si la princesa está justo aquí —explicó Ka Koubun, señalándome con sus manos.

—No lo sé, algo debió suceder en el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida.

Ambos me miraron de forma instantánea, cuando Hakuryuu terminó de decir eso. Sentí presión, mucha presión sobre mí, así que rápidamente cambié el tema, aunque tampoco demasiado.

—¿Q-Qué es un laberinto?

—Cierto, supongo que hablar sobre ellos faltó en la explicación anterior —el joven pelinegro se rascó la cabeza con una mano.

Fue ahí cuando me habló un poco más sobre todo el asunto. Los _laberintos_ eran lugares en donde podías encontrar djinns. Claro, esos lugares eran muy peligrosos, pues te ponían muchas pruebas para saber si realmente eras merecedor de ese poder. Además, aunque llegaras a la cima, si el djinn no te elegía probablemente nunca lo obtendrías. Y, como más gente podía ir contigo, entonces podría elegir a cualquiera. También me dijo que había oro en esos lugares, y por eso las personas que terminaban con un djinn y los completaban solían regresar con muchas riquezas.

—Entiendo. Eso es, muy sorprendente —mi cabeza comenzaba a presionarme otra vez, mientras trataba de imaginar algo así.

No podía imaginar a la princesa real estando en un lugar tan peligroso. A menos que ella fuera muy fuerte y que estuviera llena de determinación, claro. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo; quizás su djinn, Vinea, había desaparecido porque la verdadera dueña no estaba. Yo sólo era alguien que se le parecía, no era la que debía usar ese gran poder, porque Vinea no me eligió a mí, la eligió a ella. Tragué saliva, probablemente nadie lo pensaría, porque ellos creían que yo era Kougyoku.

—Tal vez le está poniendo otra prueba a la princesa —sugirió Ka Koubun, aunque un poco de duda se percibía en su voz—. Quiero decir, tal vez Vinea desee que la princesa Kougyoku vuelva a conquistar su laberinto.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido, ya que nunca ha pasado algo así —Hakuryuu dio un suspiro—. Aunque, no conocemos tan bien a los djinns como creemos, ¿cierto? Es la única explicación que tenemos por ahora.

—E-Esperen —cuando me di cuenta de lo que trataban de decir, interrumpí su conversación. No había manera de que eso sucediera—. ¿Están diciendo que debo entrar al laberinto e ir por Vinea? E-Eso es imposible para mí.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte. De sólo pensar en todas las peligrosas pruebas por las que tendría que pasar... mi estómago se revolvía. No sabía qué clase de pruebas serían, pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Además, Hakuryuu me mencionó también que a veces era cosa de vida o muerte. De ninguna forma iba a meterme en algo como eso. De. Ninguna. Manera.

—No diga eso, princesa Kougyoku —Ka Koubun se acercó a mí con una sonrisa—. Usted es muy fuerte, ya lo logró una vez, sé que puede hacerlo de nuevo.

El pobre hombre estaba malinterpretando lo que dije. No era porque yo no creyera en mí misma o porque me sintiera mal por ser una inútil, era porque me sentía aterrada de poder morir. Negué rápido con la cabeza.

—Ka Koubun tiene razón, Kougyoku —el príncipe me interrumpió cuando intenté hablar—. También hay que recordar que Vinea es muy importante para nuestro Imperio.

Y de nuevo me lanzaban la piedra de presión en la cara. Solté un suspiro nervioso.

—P-Pero es que dijeron que es muy peligroso, ¿cierto? Podría morir, ¿cierto? E-Eso tampoco sería bueno para el... Imperio —sabía que lo que decía no podía convencerlos, pero en realidad era lo que más deseaba.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Hakuryuu sonrió con tranquilidad.

—No hay qué de qué preocuparse —no me creía que dijera eso, si él mismo me había contado que podía morir—. Hay una persona que puede ayudarte.

—¿Qué persona? —la curiosidad me ganó como para que hiciera esa pregunta.

—Judal, el oráculo del Imperio Kou —explicó el joven pelinegro—. Él fue el que te ayudó a obtener a Vinea la vez pasada, estoy seguro de que lo haría de nuevo. Todo para no perder el poder de ese djinn.

Lo que más me causó intriga fue que lo llamó _"oráculo"_. Quizás ese tal Judal tenía también un djinn, y por eso podía ayudarme. O simplemente era alguien fuerte que no dejaría que yo muriera.

—¿A qué te refieres con _"oráculo"_?

—Bueno, él es un _magi_.

De nuevo más explicación. Apenas había logrado acostumbrarme a todo lo que me contaron sobre los djinns y los calabozos, y otra vez comenzaban con el montón de información. Prácticamente, me contó que los magis eran los magos de la creación. Sí, eran magos, sin duda alguna, así que la magia existía en ese mundo. Los magis eran los que ayudaban a las personas a conseguir sus djinns, y los guiaban por los laberintos. Se suponía que un magi podía elegir un candidato a rey, y que por eso sólo los más fuertes conseguían el poder del djinn, porque eran los más propensos a ser reyes.

Después de eso, Hakuryuu me habló sobre el _magoi_. Esta era la _"fuerza"_ , por así decirlo, que contenía cada ser humano. Si el magoi de una persona se terminaba, la persona moría en cuestión. Cada vez que se usaba un contenedor metálico se gastaba magoi, así que me dijo que lo usara con cuidado. Los magis eran distintos, ellos eran amados por el _rukh_ — _de ello sólo me dijo que era como el poder del destino que envolvía todo el mundo, o algo así_ —, y por eso podían usar gran cantidad de magoi sin que perdieran las fuerzas. Así era como se distinguía un magi de un mago o una persona común. Aunque, sólo había 4 de ellos.

—¿Era candidata a reina? —fue lo único que pude decir apenas Hakuryuu terminó de hablar— ¿Reina de dónde?

—De todo el mundo —cuando dijo la palabra _"mundo"_ , sentí el típico balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. Me acordé de cuando al pobre Ka Koubun le dijeron que yo perdí la memoria.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando quitarme la presión extra que me había metido con eso. Sin duda, la princesa Kougyoku debía ser alguien con mucha fuerza de voluntad como para soportar todo eso. Luego, a mi mente regresó la persona que dijo que me ayudaría, ese tal "oráculo", que en realidad era un "magi".

—E-Entonces, ¿ese magi me ayudará? ¿Hará que Vinea regrese?

—Así es, es lo más probable —la manera en que el joven príncipe lo dijo me hizo sentir segura, pero aún tenía dudas.

Me quedé pensando. No quería meterme en el laberinto, por supuesto, pues no tenía nada de ganas de morir. Pero, si Vinea no regresaba al pasador de oro, corría el riesgo de ser descubierta. Me meterían a la cárcel por suplantar a una princesa, o quizás algo peor. Podría morir de cualquier forma, ¿cierto? Además, si conseguía el poder del djinn de nuevo, tal vez me podría defender por si alguien quisiera hacerme algo, por si alguien me descubriera. Y si la princesa real volvía, no iba a ser bueno que no tuviera a Vinea junto a ella. Había más cosas negativas si no iba, ¿eh?

Alcé la mirada con decisión, mirando a Hakuryuu fijamente.

—De acuerdo. Si el oráculo está dispuesto a ayudarme, lo haré —aunque mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, no pude dejar de hablar—. Iré al laberinto y regresaré con Vinea.

—Princesa... —Ka Koubun me miró con preocupación, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

El joven príncipe asintió. Ya estaba hecho, supuse. Al menos, ese oráculo no dejaría que muriera, o eso esperaba. Si estaba con alguien podría salvarme, al menos.

—Bien, regresaremos al Imperio Kou cuando terminen las festividades, probablemente —Hakuryuu se quedó pensativo un par de segundos, luego prosiguió—. Ya que, yo también acabo de obtener un djinn.

Le sonreí, pues si él también había conseguido uno, tenía que ser muy fuerte. Bueno, por lo poco que había convivido con él, ya sabía yo que era buena persona.

—Está bien, entendido.

Después de eso, decidimos que sería mejor salir ya de ahí. Sinbad podría estarnos buscando, y había que avisarle que habíamos encontrado el contenedor. Caminamos hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, Hakuryuu pareció recordar algo y volteó hacia nosotros.

—Ah, otra cosa —tanto Ka Koubun como yo nos detuvimos para escucharle—. Será mejor no decirle a nadie de por aquí sobre la desaparición de Vinea —explicó con seriedad—. No sería bueno que cualquiera lo supiera.

—Muy bien, en secreto —no era muy buena escondiendo cosas, pero por algo tan importante me esforzaría mucho.

Al salir de la habitación, en lo único que podía pensar era en los magis. Estaría esperando con ansias regresar a su "Imperio Kou". Caminando por los pasillos, seguía en mi mente rondando esa pregunta, si de verdad podría conseguir algo tan asombroso como conquistar un laberinto. ¿Podría hacer que Vinea me eligiera? Yo no era la princesa, estaba segura de que el djinn se daría cuenta. Pero, quizás...

Miré hacia el cielo, al pasar por uno de los jardines interiores del palacio.

Me pregunté cómo sería ese tal Judal, y si de verdad me ayudaría a ser tan fuerte como lo era su princesa.

* * *

 **Y así es como termina 83**

 **Como quizás se hayan dado cuenta, cambié un poco una cosa. Se supone que en el manga, apenas regresan de conquistar a Zagan, hacen una fiesta. Pero lo he retrasado en el fanfic para que tuviera más sentido. La fiesta igual será un poco importante, pero quizás no tanto.**

 **Aún faltan algunos capítulos hasta que Kotori por fin vaya al Imperio y conozca a esta personita que le ayudará. Pero habrá más personas que debe conocer antes de irse.**

 **Sin ya divagar tanto, respondo algunos reviews~**

 **kirara213** : Bueno, sí la tratan como loca, pero para ellos eso es lo más lógico xD Nadie esperaría que la princesa desaparecería y en su lugar estaría otra chica completamente igual. Es más fácil pensar que perdió la memoria con un golpe o algo. Gracias por leer~

 **Olwem** : Hahaha, ¡sí! A decir verdad, Kotori no será tanto como Kougyoku en ese aspecto. Ella no confía tanto en Sinbad y en sus falsas sonrisas cautivadoras xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **hazel** : ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tu comentario! Me llena de alegría 83 Bueno, aquí ya se descubrió dónde estaba el contenedor... pero dejó más dudas. Sobre Kougyoku... pues eso igual es una gran pregunta que se mantendrá hasta cierta parte de la historia. Pero sí, Kougyoku aparecerá en algún momento, sólo eso diré 83.

 **Gracias a todas las personitas que leen, aunque no dejen reviews. Pero igual agradezco mucho a los que me dejan los reviews, ya que me dan ánimos de continuar esta historia, muchas gracias.**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Algo familiar y desconocido

**¡Hola, gente! Aquí vengo a traerles otro capítulo más de este loco fic(?) ¡Que lo disfruten! No tengo mucho qué decir xD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Magi y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

...

 **Capítulo 5**  
Algo familiar y desconocido

...

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que encontré el pasador de cabello junto con Hakuryuu y Ka Koubun. De todo lo que me había contado el joven príncipe, apenas había logrado asimilar un poco; era demasiado asombroso, algo con lo que nunca creí toparme en mi vida cotidiana. A pesar de que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que yo comprendiera, sentía que quizás mi mente se confundía al pasar más tiempo.

Di un suspiro, uno que retumbó en los pasillos del palacio, por los que me encontraba caminando en ese momento.

¿Qué pensaría Rina sobre esa situación? La extrañaba, aunque bien sabía que tan sólo un día había pasado desde que la vi. Realmente la necesitaba, ella era con la que me podía desahogar. Ahora no tenía nadie, estaba sola con todo ese problema encima. Otro suspiro se escapó de mi boca.

Pero la única opción que tenía era pasar el laberinto de Vinea. También, ese tal oráculo de nombre Judal sería importante, estaba segura. Si él de verdad podía usar una magia tan poderosa, como Hakuryuu me informó, entonces quizás él también encontraría una forma de que yo regresara a casa y de que la princesa, la verdadera, volviera con ellos. Yo quería estar en mi hogar, y estaba segura de que todos preferirían a la Kougyoku real.

Un suspiro más estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios, pero el chocar con una persona me lo impidió.

—Ah, disculpe, princesa —la voz resultó ser terriblemente familiar.

Alcé la mirada con lentitud, aún un poco perdida en mi mente. Me encontré con unos amigables ojos de tonalidad amarilla. Se trataba del Rey Sinbad, el cual ahora me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ah... buenos días, señor Sinbad —le contesté sin muchas ganas, quizás porque aún tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar—. Disculpe usted.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —me preguntó, sorprendiéndome levemente. Gracias a eso, pude despertar un poco y le correspondí la sonrisa.

—Perfectamente, no se preocupe.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, hasta que el rey de Sindria pareció recordar algo y me miró con curiosidad. Yo le observé de la misma forma.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestioné, parpadeando varias veces.

—¿Es verdad que el príncipe Hakuryuu le ha informado sobre todo? —estuve un poco confundida con lo que dijo, hasta que prosiguió— Quiero decir, si le contó sobre los laberintos, rukh, magis y demás.

En ese momento, me acordé de la plática con el príncipe pelinegro. Sí, me había contado todo con detalle, estaba segura. Supuse que no habría problema en que confirmara eso, ya que era algo... sin importancia. Al menos así sabrían que ya no sería tan ignorante en ese aspecto.

—Así es, él me lo contó todo —respondí con seguridad, tal vez sintiéndome un poco orgullosa de mí misma por ya saberlo.

—Ya veo, entonces... —Sinbad se quedó pensativo durante un segundo— ¿le interesaría saber un poco más sobre ellos? Quizás... de las palabras de un propio magi.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Acaso por ahí había uno? Mi mente de inmediato se imaginó al oráculo del que me había contado Hakuryuu. Me lo imaginé como un hombre mayor y muy fuerte. Quizás estaba exagerando, y no era más que alguien parecido a Sinbad o Ka Koubun.

—¿Eso es posible? —inquirí con mucha intriga, que hasta sentí que el pelimorado la notó enseguida.

El rey Sinbad volteó hacia atrás, mirando el pasillo por el que él había llegado. Yo también lo hice, esperando ver algo, o a alguien, pero no había nada.

—Si sigue caminando hacia allá, encontrará uno de los jardines interiores del palacio —explicó con tranquilidad, sin dejar de mirar hacia ahí—. Hay unas personas en ese lugar ahora mismo, y una de ellas es uno de los cuatro magis de este mundo —cuando terminó de hablar, me miró de nuevo, sonriente—. Quizás le gustaría hablar con él.

La emoción se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Hasta mi corazón palpitó rápido. Si lograba hablar con uno de esos magis, tal vez me diría algo importante, alguna _"magia"_ con la que sería capaz de volver a mi mundo.

—S-Sí, me encantaría hablar con él —dije con nerviosismo, a lo que Sinbad sólo soltó una leve risa. Después, le miré e hice una pequeña reverencia—. Si me disculpa.

Entonces, comencé a caminar hacia donde me había mencionado. Era muy difícil caminar con el vestido que traía, no imaginaba a la princesa entrando al laberinto con algo así, se hubiera tenido que cambiar las ropas. Avancé lo más tranquila que pude, pero inconscientemente lo estaba haciendo muy rápido.

¿Cómo sería ese magi? Por la manera en que Sinbad me lo dijo, y al recordar que Hakuryuu mencionó que regresaríamos a su país para encontrarnos con el oráculo, supuse que no sería el tal Judal. Pero de verdad que era algo muy bueno justo encontrar un magi cerca. Lo imaginé sin poder evitarlo; un muchacho alto, tal vez apuesto, con una personalidad gentil, y muy inteligente. Pensar en ello me emocionó tanto que casi me tropiezo por caminar tan rápido.

Cuando por fin llegué a los jardines, empecé a buscar con la mirada a alguna persona. Miré de un lado a otro, hasta que, en el centro del jardín, pude ver a tres personas hablando muy alegremente. Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara mientras avancé hacia ellos.

Al irme acercando... algo me detuvo.

Mis pies se quedaron quietos al observar bien a esas tres personas; a una pude reconocerla muy bien, se trataba del chico parecido a Asahi que vi apenas desperté. La segunda persona era una chica... muy parecida a mi mejor amiga, Rina. Y por último, un niño, con un rostro idéntico al de Arata. Dudé mucho en acercarme más, simplemente me quedé en shock, mirándolos desde lejos.

Quise huir, estaba a punto de dar un paso atrás. El chico rubio volteó y me miró, dejando mi mente en blanco. Alzó un brazo y me saludó mientras me sonreía. No pude evitar corresponderle esa sonrisa, llena de nervios. Ya no tuve más remedio que caminar hacia ellos, pero lo hice muy lentamente.

—Princesa Kougyoku —me llamó el rubio con alegría—. Puedo ver que está mucho mejor.

—Ah, sí... gracias —aún estaba intentando procesar el hecho de que eran iguales a las personas con las que convivía todos los días.

—Escuché de Sinbad que perdió la memoria... lo siento mucho —las palabras del muchacho parecido a Asahi me hicieron sentir mal, ya que recordé todos los problemas que eso me causaba.

—Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte por eso, Asa... eh... —estuve a unas letras de decir el nombre de mi amigo del otro mundo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Cierto, supongo que ya no me recuerda —me confundí un poco con lo que dijo, ¿había conocido bien a la princesa antes? —. Me llamo Alibaba —se presentó con una leve reverencia. Después, al incorporarse, miró a la chica que estaba junto a él—. Ella es Morgiana...

Cuando dijo el nombre de la muchacha, enseguida mis ojos se desviaron hacia ella. Por donde mirara, era el vivo retrato de mi mejor amiga, Rina. Claro, había algunas leves diferencias; esta chica tenía el cabello más corto que mi amiga, además, llevaba una coleta a un lado, mientras que Rina siempre lo llevaba suelto. También noté que sus ojos eran diferentes, los de Morgiana tenían unas pestañas más largas adornándolos, como si se tratara de una persona de otro país y ese fuera su distintivo.

—Y él es Aladdin... —terminó Alibaba, señalando con una mano al pequeño peliazul que estaba ahí también.

Aladdin, ese niño era idéntico a Arata. Por supuesto, Arata no llevaba el cabello tan largo, y menos en una trenza, pero por lo demás era igual. Aunque, por alguna razón, sentí que este pequeño me estaba viendo de mala gana. ¿Le había hecho algo? ¿Estaba desconfiando de mí?

—Encantada de conocerlos —dije un poco nerviosa—. Yo soy Ko... Kougyoku —y de nuevo casi me confundo y digo mi nombre. Era bueno que empezara con la misma sílaba que el de la princesa—. Y no tienen que hablarme de manera tan formal, ¿está bien? —sugerí, mirando a Asahi, que había estado tratándome como si fuera una completa desconocida.

Claro, era una desconocida, pero aunque no fueran mis amigos, se parecían demasiado y era muy raro hablar así con ellos.

—Está... bien —Alibaba terminó asintiendo, aunque con un poco de duda.

Me sentí relajada en ese momento. A pesar de que las expresiones de Morgiana y Aladdin eran bastante diferentes a las de mis amigos, el sólo verlos hacía parecer que estaba con ellos.

—Ah, ¡es verdad! —exclamé al recordar algo muy importante— ¿Quién de ustedes es un magi? El señor Sinbad me dijo que si venia hacia acá podría encontrarme con uno.

Los tres se miraron con sorpresa. Tal vez no pensaron en que yo preguntaría algo como eso. Además, Alibaba había mencionado que perdí la memoria, ¿cómo podía saber sobre magis, cierto? Supuse que Sinbad aún no le había contado que Hakuryuu me lo explicó todo. Entonces, el niño, Aladdin, dio un paso al frente.

—Si hablas de un magi, supongo que te refieres a Aladdin —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, habiendo dejado su sorpresa atrás—. Él es uno.

—A... ¿Aladdin? —mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Me quedé viendo al peliazul con asombro. Era verdad, Sinbad me había dicho que ahí había uno de esos magis, justo en ese jardín, y yo sólo me había encontrado con ellos tres. Claramente, uno tenía que ser el magi, ¿verdad? No lo pensé hasta ese momento, en el que el pequeño me miraba fijamente, como esperando a que yo dijera algo más.

—¿Qué necesita, princesa? —preguntó el pequeño, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no hablaría. Estaba demasiado sorprendida.

Rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza para despertarme. Quedarme como tonta no iba a ser bueno.

—Ah, es sólo —me puse algo nerviosa, por alguna razón. ¿Qué clase de niño sería? Me imaginé a uno de esos niños superdotados e inteligentes que solía haber en mi mundo—, tenía curiosidad —no se me ocurrió qué más decir, aunque luego noté algo y continué—. Y no tienes que decirme "princesa", puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Aladdin asintió, aunque su cara expresó inseguridad. Aún sentía que él no estaba muy cómodo conmigo alrededor, me miraba como si le hubiera hecho algo y tuviera aún ese rencor en su interior. Pero, su cara adorable compensaba la intensidad con la que me veía, por supuesto.

—¿De verdad no quieres preguntar algo? —las palabras de Alibaba me sorprendieron; le miré algo confundida— Es que, aún parece que tienes curiosidad.

¿Tanto se me notaba? Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa, para después posar una mano detrás de mi cabeza, avergonzada. Según yo, estaba ocultando bastante bien mis emociones, todo lo que podía, porque no me gustaba que me leyeran. Y menos en un mundo al que no estaba acostumbrada, un mundo donde, hasta ese momento, todos me parecían sospechosos.

—Bueno, a decir verdad... quería hablar un poco con el magi —acepté, con resignación. La sonrisa nerviosa de mi cara no se quitó—. P-Pero sólo si quieres, Aladdin.

El pequeño me miró con duda, aunque luego me sonrió un poco. Vaya, por las expresiones que me había puesto antes, no creí que me sonreiría tan fácilmente.

—Está bien —respondió muy tranquilo.

—Entonces, los dejamos solos —dijo el rubio después. Le miré, curiosa—. Yo tengo que ir a entrenar, no puedo atrasarme —rió alegremente.

—Yo también —Morgiana habló después. Su voz era bastante suave, y era muy linda. Comparada con la de Rina, se notaba más timidez en la de esta chica—. Iré a entrenar con Masrur.

No supe quién era Masrur, pero ni siquiera pude preguntar. Tanto Alibaba como Morgiana hicieron una reverencia para despedirse, y se fueron de inmediato. Mi mente quedó en blanco, hasta que me di cuenta de que Aladdin se había quedado junto a mí. Me estaba mirando, de nuevo esperando a que yo le dijera algo.

Me puse muy nerviosa, sentí que hasta me sudaban las manos. El silencio que se formó fue bastante incómodo, y no parecía que él fuera a decir algo. Tragué saliva y decidí tomar la iniciativa.

—Así que, ¿de verdad eres un magi? —cuestioné, intentando evitar que mi voz temblara.

Aladdin me miró con curiosidad, pero después asintió.

—Al principio yo tampoco lo entendía muy bien —el niño volteó al frente, algo pensativo—. Pero, ahora sé que no hay error; soy un magi.

—Vaya...

No podía imaginar a un magi no entendiendo qué es ser un magi. Sonaba muy confuso, pero, ¿qué clase de mago no sabía que lo era? ¿Acaso no les decían que tenían un poder grande desde que nacían? Pero, yo no sabía mucho, sólo podía suponer cosas.

—Y, ¿de verdad perdiste la memoria? —al escuchar la pregunta del pequeño, junté las cejas con preocupación.

—Bueno, yo... —me quedé sin palabras, un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Claro, todos pensaban que yo había perdido la memoria, aunque eso no era verdad. Yo no era la princesa, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para sacarlo de mi pecho. Era una presión muy pesaba que me seguía desde que llegué a ese mundo tan extraño. Sentí que el aire se me iba, así que aspiré profundamente.

Aladdin notó mi preocupación, pues de inmediato me miró de la misma forma, con las cejas muy juntas.

—¿Qué sucede? —no sabía cómo responder a eso.

Ese niño era un magi, ¿sería correcto que le contara la verdad? Pero, aún tenía mis dudas, pues quizás sería mejor que nadie lo supiera. Aún temía que me encarcelaran por suplantar a una princesa tan importante. Me mordí el labio, pensando en cómo debía contestarle. Eso sólo causó que él me viera más atentamente.

—No sé cómo decirlo —admití, mientras mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte—. Probablemente si te lo digo, no me vas a creer.

El peliazul puso una expresión de completa confusión y curiosidad. Era una combinación rara, pero la entendía muy bien; había causado intriga con esas palabras. Ahora ya no sabía cómo podría salir de esa situación si por alguna razón me arrepintiera.

—Puedes decirme —insistió Aladdin, un poco más tranquilo y formando una sonrisa—. Por eso es que querías hablar conmigo, ¿cierto?

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que él lo había descubierto. Al menos esa parte. Sí, la razón principal de querer hablar con un magi era por mi problema, porque quería saber si conocía alguna magia para regresarme a mi mundo. Esta vez, dejé que mi temor se expresara en mi cara.

—Es verdad —suspiré profundamente. Después, volteé completamente hacia él y le miré fijo. Una vez que dijera lo siguiente, ya no había marcha atrás—. Yo... en realidad no soy la princesa Kougyoku —lo último lo dije bastante rápido, por los nervios.

Aladdin no puso expresión alguna en su rostro. Me preocupé, ya que pasó bastantes segundos igual, hasta que noté que sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco por la sorpresa. Después, juntó las cejas con confusión, con la misma que habían estado todos cuando recién desperté.

—¿A qué te refieres? —tendría que explicarle mejor si quería que me entendiera.

—Yo no soy la princesa —repetí, dudando un poco, pero continué—. Mi nombre es Kotori, y... creo que llegué de otro mundo.

De nuevo más silencio. El nudo que tenía en mi garganta se hizo más grande. El peliazul desvió la mirada, pensativo, y no dijo palabra alguna hasta que lo procesó detenidamente. Bueno, era normal, lo que acababa de decir era demasiado extraño.

—Sé que suena muy loco —dije, antes de que él pudiera responder—. Pero, juro que es cierto. Yo llegué a este mundo por error, estoy segura, y todos me confunden con la princesa Kougyoku —terminé cerrando mis ojos por el miedo a que no me creyera.

Ya no podía explicarle más que eso, porque yo tampoco sabía muchas cosas. Además, primero tenía que ver si me creía, y si podía ayudarme en algo. El niño permaneció pensativo. No sabía qué podría estar imaginando; o que estaba loca, como bien había dicho yo, o que estaba confundida.

—Te creo —me asombré mucho cuando le escuché decir eso, mis ojos se abrieron. Él volteó hacia mí otra vez, con una mirada llena de seguridad, pero seria.

—¿D-De verdad? —no me lo podía creer, ¿en serio me había creído? — ¿No piensas que estoy loca?

Aladdin negó con la cabeza, muy tranquilo. Después, me sonrió muy alegremente. De nuevo me sorprendí, porque había dado un cambio repentino en su manera de verme. Le correspondí la sonrisa, con mucha felicidad.

—Si te digo la verdad, se podría decir que yo tampoco soy de este mundo —me confundí un poco con las palabras del niño, pero pronto continuó—. Es una larga historia.

—Está bien —asentí con la cabeza—. Emm... eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie más? —su pregunta era bastante obvia. Yo sólo sonreí nerviosa.

—Bueno, porque no quiero meterme en problemas —contesté con sinceridad—. Además, no conozco a nadie realmente, no sé quién podría estar en mi contra.

—En eso tienes razón, supongo —el peliazul me dio la razón, riendo un poco—. Pero, ¿me lo cuentas porque soy un magi?

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos. Después, asentí una vez más.

—Sí, pensé que un magi podría ayudarme —el pequeño no entendió bien, hasta que proseguí—. Me preguntaba si conocías alguna magia para regresarme a mi mundo.

Aladdin puso una cara de duda que me preocupó. Entonces, un par de segundos más tarde, negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de resignación. Me sentí bastante mal, ya que estaba dándome a entender que no podría ayudarme. Solté un suspiro pesado.

—Lo siento, yo aún no sé mucho de magia —informó con decepción, mirando ahora hacia el suelo—. Así como Alibaba y Morgiana se entrenan, yo también lo hago.

—Ya veo... —estaba igual o más decepcionada que él.

Ahora sabía que Aladdin no me podía ayudar. ¿Qué podría hacer? Mi mente entonces recordó al oráculo del Imperio Kou, de donde eran originarios Hakuryuu y Kougyoku. Quizás, sólo quizás, él sería capaz de ayudarme.

—Lo siento, a pesar de que soy un magi...

Miré de nuevo al pequeño a mi lado; el pobre parecía sentirse muy mal por no poder hacer nada. Me dio tanta ternura que le sonreí muy feliz. Él me miró después, quizás percibiendo mi cambio de humor repentino. Era igual a mi amigo Arata, y no me gustaba que estuviera triste.

—Tranquilo, está bien —dije, sin dejar la sonrisa atrás—. Muchas gracias por escucharme, gracias a eso me siento mucho mejor.

Y era verdad. La presión que tenía por no poder contarle a nadie sobre mi situación me oprimía el pecho. Al habérselo dicho a Aladdin, sentía que al fin no estaba tan sola. Me pregunté si sentiría aún menos presión si le contaba la verdad también al oráculo, al segundo magi que conocería, probablemente.

Entonces, en ese momento, recordé algo igual de importante.

—Es cierto, Aladdin —le miré con un rostro serio—. Vinea también ha desaparecido, justo como la princesa. ¿Qué crees que pase?

—¿El djinn Vinea? —asentí como respuesta a la pregunta del niño. Él se quedó pensando, hasta que sacudió su cabeza y me miró luego— No sé qué podría ser... tal vez... justamente por eso, porque la princesa no está.

—Pienso lo mismo —di un suspiro. ¿Cuánto ya había suspirado ese día? Tantos problemas no me hacían bien—. Estuve hablando con Hakuryuu, y podría ser que Vinea volvió a su laberinto original, ya que su dueña no está aquí.

Hubo silencio. Al igual que Aladdin, me quedé pensando en dónde podría estar Kougyoku, en si ella estaba en mi mundo mientras yo estaba en el suyo. Además, Vinea, ¿por qué tenía que irse sólo por eso? ¿Qué no se podía quedar conmigo ahora que había tomado el lugar de Kougyoku? Tal vez yo era muy débil comparada con ella.

—Es lo que tiene más sentido —dijo él, después de tanto silencio.

—Aunque, pienso volver a entrar en el laberinto —avisé con bastante tranquilidad, una que no había tenido antes por el miedo a entrar a un lugar tan peligroso—. Hakuryuu también me dijo que en el Imperio Kou había un magi, ¿cierto? Entonces pienso que él entrará conmigo y me ayudará con Vinea. Creo que se llamaba... Judal, o algo así.

Al mencionar el nombre de ese oráculo, los ojos de Aladdin se abrieron como platos. Me miró con bastante terror, lo que me asustó también. Parpadeé varias veces, intentando comprender a qué se debía esa expresión tan terrible en su rostro. Quise preguntarle, pero rápidamente me interrumpió.

—¡No! No puedes decirle a Judal —exclamó muy veloz, tanto, que me sobresaltó un poco.

—¿P-Por qué no? —pregunté, aún asustada. Si no era Judal, ¿entonces quién? — ¿Pasa algo malo con él?

—Eso... —Aladdin pareció dudar un poco antes de responderme— Judal no es una persona tan agradable, ¿sabes? Él sólo parece querer guerras, y disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno —las palabras del pequeño sólo me causaron preocupación, una que sentí en la cara de inmediato—. Es mejor que no le digas que no eres la princesa —cuando el peliazul me miró, lo hizo de forma tan seria que hasta temí el hablar con ese oráculo.

—¿D-De verdad? —tartamudeé un poco, pero rápido me recuperé— Pero necesito que alguien me ayude a conseguir a Vinea. No puedo entrar sola a ese laberinto... no podría.

—Está bien que entres con él, Kotori —Aladdin por primera vez me llamó por mi nombre, eso llamó mi atención—. Sólo no le digas que no eres ella. Debes cuidarte de esa persona.

Me mordí el labio. Yo era muy mala en guardar secretos, se podía notar muy bien, ¿cierto? Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que llegué a ese mundo, y ya le había contado a Aladdin sobre lo que me pasaba. Aún así, intentaría hacer lo que el pequeño magi me dijo, porque se notaba que hablaba muy en serio, y también se veía muy preocupado por mi seguridad. Asentí, para que supiera que entendí bien.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

El peliazul me sonrió, un poco más tranquilo. Yo correspondí esa sonrisa, aunque, en mi mente, aún seguía bastante asustada. Imaginé que todos los magis serían buenas personas. Cuando me dijeron que Aladdin era un magi, me sorprendí, pero me alegré, porque hablar con él había sido fácil. Nunca debí suponer que Judal sería igual, y con lo que me acababa de decir Aladdin, ahora me imaginaba lo peor.

—Aunque Judal no sea una persona de confianza, estoy seguro de que te ayudará a pasar el laberinto de Vinea —comentó el niño después, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Eso era bueno, sus palabras lograron que me relajara. Pero, de recordar que tenía que guardar un secreto tan importante, me llenaba de nervios.

—Bien, seguiré pretendiendo ser la princesa que perdió la memoria —avisé después.

—Y yo intentaré averiguar más cosas durante mi viaje —cuando escuché la palabra "viaje", enseguida mis ojos se desviaron a Aladdin.

—¿Viaje? ¿A dónde vas a ir?

—Tengo que ir a una ciudad, una en donde la magia está por todas partes. Ahí hay una escuela de magia también, y me gustaría entrar para aprender más cosas —contestó, con una sonrisa, aunque algo en ella me decía que en realidad iba por una razón más profunda que esa. No quise preguntar más.

—Qué interesante. Espero que te vaya muy bien —dije, muy sinceramente.

—¡Gracias! —la sonrisa de Aladdin se ensanchó más.

Al mirar de esa manera a ese pequeño magi, me acordaba inmediatamente de Arata. Sin duda, eran muy parecidos, y ahora que había convivido un poco más con Aladdin, noté que también compartían bastante de su personalidad. Claro, probablemente el magi sería mucho más inteligente que mi amigo, por la razón de que él era un magi, por supuesto. Miré hacia el cielo, en el cual aparecieron los rostros de todos. De verdad los extrañaba.

¿Qué estarían haciendo? No pude dejar de preguntarme eso.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

—¡Princesa, princesa! Póngase esto aquí.

—También necesitamos que el adorno esté bien.

—¡No olviden esto!

Las voces tan ruidosas de las sirvientas a mi alrededor me mareaban un poco. Se encontraban vistiéndome lo mejor que podían, poniéndome adornos por aquí y por allá, tratando de que el vestido que llevaba se viera más hermoso de lo que ya estaba. Parecía una tarea imposible, y aún no entendía por qué tenía que ir tan bien vestida para una simple fiesta. En mi mundo no era de esa manera.

La fiesta de celebración por conquistar un calabozo iba a ser dentro de poco tiempo, por eso es que las sirvientas estaban tan desesperadas conmigo. Me movía mucho, y aunque no decía nada, por dentro tenía muchas ganas de quejarme. Me tuve que dejar, porque, al final, sólo era su trabajo.

También me habían ayudado a peinarme; la manera en que la princesa solía recogerse el cabello era muy difícil como para que yo lo hiciera sola. Sin duda, llevaba un peinado muy extraño para mi gusto.

Después de varios minutos de estar escuchando tantas voces femeninas por todos lados, se detuvieron. Se quedaron ahí, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy emocionadas. Tragué saliva, no me gustaban esos ojos tan intensos que tenían.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté finalmente, para que dijeran algo y no se quedaran tan en silencio.

Se miraron entre ellas, para después aplaudir.

—¡Se ve muy linda, princesa! —comentó una de ellas, mientras las otras seguían aplaudiendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

No pude evitar sentir caliente mi rostro. No estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas de halagos y vestidos hermosos. No era yo, no era normal en mí. Suspiré, y les correspondí la sonrisa, ya que se habían esforzado mucho y yo no quería arruinarles esa satisfacción.

—Muchas gracias.

Y, mientras ellas siguieron hablando, yo me puse a pensar en otras cosas. Una vez que pasara toda esa celebración, finalmente iría con Hakuryuu y Ka Koubun al Imperio Kou. Ahí, me esperaban muchas cosas nuevas, cosas que no estaba segura de si serían buenas o malas.

¿Qué sucedería con el oráculo, con Judal? ¿De verdad podría mantener el secreto de mi identidad? ¿Estaría bien estando con él? Y más aún, dentro de un lugar tan peligroso.

Pero, ya no había marcha atrás, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

 **...**

* * *

 **Así termina este capítulo 83**

 **Bueno, como ven, Kotori aún debe conocer a más gente antes de irse de Sindria. Aquí ya conoció a nuestro querido shota magi xD debo decir que él es mi personaje favorito de toda la serie, le tengo un cariño enorme uvu Aunque, le falta hablar con más gente a nuestra protagonista, de eso no hay duda xD pero no se desesperen, que sí que se encontrará con los del Imperio Kou 83**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado reviews, me llenan de ánimo ;V; Como siento que casi siempre respondo lo mismo, ahora intentaré responderles cuando haya preguntas importantes o cuando tenga algo que anunciar o comentar con ustedes xD Espero no sea problema.**

 **Esto es todo por ahora, hasta el siguiente capítulo x3**


	7. Capítulo 6: Desconfianza

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo a traer otro capítulo más de este fanfic. Esta vez se desarrolla en unos capítulos del manga... claro, esta historia se basa más del manga que del anime, en el que cambiaron algunas cosas. También se verá lo diferente que Kotori piensa de Kougyoku, probablemente lo noten 83**

 **Quizás este capítulo quedó un poquito más corto, pero al menos mantuve las 3000 palabras, eso es bueno xD**

 **Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Nota : **Los * significa que hay aclaración de eso al final.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Magi y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Capítulo 6**  
Desconfianza

 **...**

* * *

Algunas sirvientas caminaban junto a mí mientras yo avanzaba por los pasillos del gran palacio. Mis pasos eran más lentos que de costumbre, ya que el ostentoso vestido que habían decidido que usara era muy incómodo para mí, no estaba acostumbrada a usar esas cosas. Ka Koubun también me acompañaba, él había estado esperando en la puerta a que yo terminara de arreglarme.

Sin duda me sentía acompañada, pero los nervios sobre ir a una gran celebración no se iban.

Me habían informado antes que toda esa fiesta iba a ser para celebrar que Hakuryuu, Alibaba, Morgiana y Aladdin conquistaron el laberinto de Zagan. Ese djinn se había vuelto el contenedor metálico de Hakuryuu, al parecer, cosa que me sorprendió bastante; yo creía que él ya usaba un arma tan poderosa desde antes, pues sabía mucho de ese asunto. En realidad era su primer djinn.

Entonces, recordé que yo tendría que hacer lo mismo con Vinea. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios, tan leve, que pasó desapercibido por todos mis acompañantes. Bueno, eso era mejor.

Pensando en todo lo fantástico que albergaba ese mundo aún raro ante mis ojos, caminaba con tranquilidad y lentitud. A decir verdad, no quería tropezarme y pasar una vergüenza terrible. Eso tampoco sería bueno para alguien tan importante como la princesa, ¿cierto? Así que, me lo tomé con calma.

En un par de minutos llegamos al gran patio de entrada del castillo; sin duda era mucho más grande que la entrada de mi escuela, y eso que yo la consideraba enorme comparada con otras. Me quedé maravillada con todas las decoraciones que estaban en el lugar. Había unas sogas colgadas que llevaban muchos papeles de colores, revoloteando con el viento. También, había muchas luces adornando los alrededores de una manera cálida y agradable.

Las personas que se encontraban en la fiesta tampoco eran pocas. Había tanto hombres, mujeres y niños caminando por todas partes, y sonriendo muy alegres. Algunas de las chicas llevaban un traje que me recordó sin duda a la India, o algo parecido. Unas bailaban, mientras que otras les colocaban collares de rosas a los que pasaban junto a ellas.

—Es... es increíble —hablé en voz alta, maravillada con todo el esplendor de la festividad—. Todos parecen divertirse mucho —comenté después, volteando hacia Ka Koubun, llena de emoción.

—Me alegra que esté feliz, princesa —dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Asentí, para luego volver la mirada hacia la multitud de nuevo. Fue entonces que recordé los festivales que solía haber en mi ciudad. Obviamente el ambiente de mi mundo era mucho más japonés, ya que ahí residía. La mayoría de las chicas llevaban su _yukata*_ , para presumirlas a los chicos, o a sus novios. También lanzaban fuegos artificiales, que eran muy hermosos.

Una ola de melancolía me invadió al acordarme de eso. Sólo me hacía sentir que de verdad no pertenecía a ese mundo, y que quería regresar lo más pronto posible. Sacudí la cabeza, no iba a dejar que pensamientos tan negativos me consumieran en una noche tan feliz.

 _"Ve y diviértete, Kotori."_ me dije a mi misma, mentalmente.

Avancé un poco más en el extenso patio lleno de gente y decoraciones. Ka Koubun me siguió, pero las otras sirvientas se separaron de nosotros y se fueron a festejar a otras partes. Mi vestido no ayudaba en nada a esquivar a las personas que pasaban junto a mí, me sentía encerrada en una prenda de vestir. Pero, al final logré llegar hacia algo que se veía como una obra; había unas personas actuando en un escenario, y sus personajes me resultaban extrañamente familiares.

—¡Soy Aladdin! —exclamó un hombre muy musculoso, peinado con una trenza, muy parecido a cierto niño peliazul que conocía. Quise reír muy fuerte, pero me tapé la boca con la mano para no hacerlo.

Al parecer, se trataba de una recreación de la conquista de Zagan. Muchos de los personajes de la obra no se parecían nada a sus contrapartes reales. De verdad, quise reír mucho, ya que, por lo poco que había hablado con ellos, esos actores estaban haciendo todo lo contrario a como actuaban normalmente. Me aguanté lo mejor que pude, y mejor seguí caminando, antes de que mi soporte cayera sin remedio.

Al final, terminé llegando a una de las mesas un poco apartadas. Me acerqué lentamente, observando que Hakuryuu ya se encontraba sentado en el lugar. Al llegar frente a él, hice una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo, para después tomar una silla y sentarme. El pelinegro tan sólo me correspondió el saludo inclinando un poco la cabeza. Ka Koubun pronto me alcanzó, pero él se mantuvo de pie, observando un poco los alrededores en forma de sospecha. Eso se me hizo muy extraño.

—Princesa, nada de alcohol —me pidió con un tono un poco de orden, aunque lo mantuvo bastante suave.

—Yo no tomo alcohol, aún soy menor de edad —respondí, muy segura de mí misma. Esto pareció confundir un poco al sirviente, pero terminó asintiendo con comprensión.

Con emoción, me puse a observar la comida que estaba servida en la mesa; había desde carne, hasta frutas y algunos vegetales. Todo se veía muy bueno, tanto, que ni yo misma sabía qué empezar a probar. Me mordí el labio, y sin pensarlo mucho, tomé una de las fresas que se encontraba en un contenedor hondo y dorado. Había muchas más frutas, pero yo decidí quedarme con la fresa por ahora.

Al morderla, pude sentir toda la dulzura en mi boca. ¡Estaba buenísima! Me la comí toda casi de un bocado. Y bueno, estaba tan concentrada disfrutando la fresa, que fue hasta un tiempo después que me percaté de la conversación un poco seria que tenían Ka Koubun y Hakuryuu.

—El oráculo del Imperio hizo una visita a Sindria mientras usted no estaba —escuché que el hombre mayor le comentaba al príncipe, con una tonalidad muy seria—. Le dijo cosas muy peligrosas... ya sabe, sobre guerra.

—¿Algo como eso pasó mientras yo no estaba aquí? —la pregunta de Hakuryuu fue hecha con una voz algo baja, pero, cuando volteé levemente hacia él, noté una expresión algo fría en su rostro.

—Sí... —Ka Koubun asintió— Y gracias a eso, nos hemos vuelto visitantes menos queridos en este país —las palabras del sirviente me hicieron darme cuenta de que era un tema de suma importancia, pero sentí temor de seguir oyendo—. ¿Deberíamos volver al Imperio inmediatamente?

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Hakuryuu no le contestó, se quedó pensativo mirando al frente. Me preocupé bastante, nunca había escuchado tan de cerca sobre cosas de guerra. Claro, en la historia de Japón hubo muchas guerras, pero eso era algo del pasado, y de lo que ambos estaban hablando era del presente, o del futuro.

Decidí mejor concentrarme en la comida que tenía en frente. Después de esa fresa, tomé algunas frutas más y me las llevé a la boca. Todas eran deliciosas, las disfruté bastante. Así pasó mi tiempo, simplemente comiendo para engordar. Bueno, eso era lo mejor de las fiestas para mí.

Luego de varios minutos de no parar de comer, me sentí satisfecha. Y, quizás por toda la comida ingerida, comencé a sentir los párpados un poco pesados. ¿Me estaba dando sueño? No podía creerlo, a pesar de ese ambiente tan ruidoso y de fiesta, mis ojos se sentían cansados. No pude evitar sentirme satisfecha, y preparada para dormir. Quizás era porque siempre antes de ir a la cama solía comer un bocadillo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco había estado durmiendo bien las últimas noches. Me las había pasado pensando en mi casa, y en mi cómoda cama. No es que las del palacio fueran malas, pero extrañaba la mía. Di un bostezo sin querer, y rápido me cubrí la boca con la palma de mi mano, para no mostrarlo.

Deposité después mis codos en la mesa, y mi cabeza se quedó posando en mis manos. Me quedé un poco perdida, pero poco a poco las voces de Hakuryuu y Ka Koubun volvieron a mis oídos. Su conversación se volvió clara.

—¿Cuáles son sus intenciones, príncipe Hakuryuu? —oí preguntar al sirviente. Volteando un poco, le pude ver con las cejas muy juntas.

—Aún quiero quedarme en este país por un poco más de tiempo —sus palabras me alarmaron. Rápidamente volteé por completo hasta mirar fijo al joven príncipe.

—E-Espera un minuto, me dijiste que pronto volveríamos —reproché, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos quedaremos aquí?

—Ah, estabas escuchando —Hakuryuu pareció sorprendido de que hablara tan de pronto. Asentí y esperé por su respuesta—. Bueno... creo que aún tengo asuntos que atender, pero sin duda no tardaremos tanto.

—¿En serio? Espero que sea...

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Hakuryuu puso una expresión de dolor. Se tomó el brazo rápidamente, lo sujetó con mucha fuerza, como si la presión ayudara a que su malestar disminuyera. Me preocupé mucho, pues eso era algo muy extraño.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté con intriga, acercándome un poco más a él.

Casi tan pronto como llegó, el dolor pareció desaparecer, porque el joven pelinegro suavizó la expresión de su rostro. Después, miró a su brazo vendado, con confusión.

—¿Eh? Nada... —contestó, más como hablando consigo mismo que para responderme.

No quise decirle nada más. Con ese dolor tan extraño que le había llegado tan de pronto, preferí no seguirlo presionando sobre el asunto de volver al Imperio. Solté un leve suspiro, para después voltear otra vez hacia la mesa y quedar recostada en ella. Claro, lo dejaría pasar esta vez, pero no olvidaría recordárselo más tarde.

Pasó aún más tiempo del anterior, en el que el aburrimiento se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo. Al principio fue entretenido ver a la gente pasar y divertirse, pero conforme más avanzaban los minutos, menos interés me daban. Un resoplido escapó de mis labios, despertándome un poco. Me había recostado completamente en la mesa, en cualquier momento me quedaría dormida.

Claro, de no ser por una pequeña cosa. Sentí sed, así que alcé la cabeza en busca de algo de beber. Tal vez las demás personas se lo habían llevado todo, porque no encontré nada. Busqué con la mirada durante unos segundos, pero fue en vano. Solté un suspiro, para después hablar en voz alta.

—Ka Koubun... ¿no hay agua por aquí? —pregunté, con aburrimiento. Ni siquiera me molesté en voltear.

No esperaba que una voz completamente diferente a la del sirviente me contestara. Aunque, al mismo tiempo me fue muy familiar.

—Aquí tienes.

Me sobresalté tanto, que hasta mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. Cuando miré a mi lado, pude notar al rey Sinbad sosteniendo un vaso de agua, mientras una sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. Vaya, no esperaba que él se me acercara en esa noche, pensé que estaría ocupado con sus conocidos más cercanos, festejando. Él era el rey, después de todo.

—Señor Sinbad... —le llamé, sin mucho interés, él simplemente decidió sentarse junto a mí un momento. Aproveché ese instante para beber un sorbo del agua que me había dado.

—Sé que tiene cosas importantes de las qué preocuparse, pero... —comenzó él, bastante relajado, como le había visto siempre— ¿Está disfrutando del banquete?

Parpadeé varias veces. ¿De verdad le interesaba lo que yo opinara de ello? Era muy raro, yo tan sólo era una forastera para él. Por supuesto, él no sabía que yo era mucho más que ello; si se hubiera enterado de que yo no era la princesa, probablemente ni siquiera estaría ahí, haciéndome esa pregunta.

—Bueno, sí lo disfruté —contesté, recordando la cantidad de comida que me había llevado a la boca—. Aunque, a decir verdad, me ha dado un poco de sueño —comenté después, sinceramente.

—En ese caso, ¿qué tal si vamos juntos a refrescarnos con la brisa nocturna? —mis ojos quedaron como platos al escuchar su propuesta.

Dudé un poco en responder. Observé a Sinbad con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro me hacía sentir incómoda. Sí, era el vivo retrato del profesor Shirayama de mi escuela. El maestro siempre había sido bastante mujeriego, no era de extrañar, por eso pensé que quizás el rey sería igual. Pero... también había un aura oscura en él, como si ocultara algo, no lo comprendía muy bien.

—Está bien —respondí al final, aunque las dudas no se fueron de mi cabeza.

Así, ambos comenzamos a caminar. Dejé el vaso de agua atrás, pues calmé mi sed con bastante poco. Mientras avanzábamos, Sinbad me tomó la mano con suma delicadeza, de verdad me sentí como toda una princesa. No dije nada, por supuesto, pero la incomodidad que me provocó eso fue mucha. Tal vez era porque no estaba acostumbrada a que me agarraran así, no quería pensar de que se tratara del hombre pelimorado.

En unos minutos ya estuvimos bastante alejados de la multitud. Estábamos subiendo unas escaleras con lentitud, cuando Sinbad habló con voz calmada.

—Esto es algo misterioso... —dijo él, casi de la nada. Le miré con confusión.

—¿Eh?

—Aunque no lo recuerde, princesa, la situación en la que nos conocimos no fue nada agradable —me preocupé cuando escuché eso. ¿Acaso Kougyoku había tenido problemas con el rey al principio? No podía imaginar qué sería—. Y, temo que si las cosas siguen como ahora, todo volverá a ser justo como en ese momento.

Me quedé callada. No entendí bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo. ¿Estaba dando a entender que pronto nos odiaríamos o algo parecido? Fue entonces que me acordé lo que Ka Koubun habló con Hakuryuu, le había contado que el oráculo, Judal, había invadido Sindria para amenazar con guerra. Tragué saliva, porque no quería involucrarme en esas cosas tan serias.

Al parecer, el rey Sinbad notó mi preocupación, porque enseguida me apretó la mano con firmeza, en signo de apoyo. Asombrada, le miré de nuevo y él me sonrió.

—Pero, justo ahora, aún podemos tomarnos así de las manos —sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero mi corazón y mi mente me decían que no confiara. ¿Qué sucedía? Simplemente me le quedé observando—. Sería muy bueno si esta felicidad pudiera durar para siempre, pero...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que esperé que el pelimorado agregara algo más. No lo hizo, tan sólo me miró con una expresión abatida. Quise sentir pena, pero no lo logré. El hombre mayor entonces soltó mi mano y volteó.

—Bueno, si me disculpa —fue todo lo que dijo, para después comenzar a caminar hacia otro lado.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué había pasado? Parpadeé un par de veces, intentando procesar la información de lo sucedido. ¿Sinbad me había querido insinuar algo? Pues, la verdad, no le había entendido nada. La forma en que me miraba, sus ojos querían ver a través de mí, eso sentía. Pero, en realidad yo no pude decir nada, casi ni hablé, tan sólo le escuchaba.

Sinbad era un hombre demasiado confuso para mí. Sentía que escondía muchas cosas que no podía ni imaginar. Tenía curiosidad, por supuesto, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no me debía meter en cosas que no me incumbían, pues podía terminar mal. Aunque, lo que me había dicho probablemente era verdad; Judal sí que había estado en Sindria, según el testimonio de Ka Koubun. Entonces, si era así, lo que Sinbad me había comentado sobre que la paz no podía durar o algo así, tenía sentido.

Con frustración, llevé ambas manos hacia mi cabeza, y revolví un poco de mi cabello por el estrés. No me gustaba pensar tanto, quería mejor relajarme. Al parecer, ni siquiera en una fiesta era capaz de hacer eso.

Pensar en Sinbad me frustraba, pero el recordar al oráculo Judal quizás era mucho más estresante. Recordé lo que Aladdin me contó sobre él, sobre lo peligroso que era y que no debía confiarme. Eso me asustaba más que un rey pelimorado que tan sólo pretendía ser algo que no era.

—Ah, Aladdin, es verdad —susurré en voz baja, quedando pensativa.

Quizás Aladdin me daría más información sobre Sinbad. Ya me había contado sobre el magi horrible, así que tal vez si le preguntaba sobre el misterioso rey de Sindria, el pequeño me lo contaría. El niño ya sabía que yo no era Kougyoku, y que necesitaba ayuda, así que pensé que no me ocultaría nada.

Ya habiendo decidido hablar con Aladdin, volteé y caminé de nuevo hasta la multitud de gente que había en el patio.

Comencé mi búsqueda del pequeño y adorable magi en cuanto pude. Avancé y avancé entre las personas, quizás chocando con algunas en el camino. Como había tanta gente, vi casi imposible la tarea de encontrarlo. Cuando me comencé a frustrar, simplemente me quedé quieta en mi lugar, mejor pensando detenidamente en dónde podría estar Aladdin.

Entonces, cuando volví a alzar la mirada, cierta escena captó toda mi atención; a lo lejos pude ver a Hakuryuu hablando con Sinbad. Se me ocurrió enseguida que el príncipe también podría contarme cosas del rey, ¿cierto? Aunque Aladdin supiera de mi situación, Hakuryuu tampoco había sido malo conmigo, y me había enseñado muchas cosas. Sí, hablar con él también funcionaría.

Con decisión, caminé con velocidad hacia donde el joven pelinegro se encontraba. En cuanto viera que terminó de hablar con Sinbad, le preguntaría varias cosas. Antes de que pudiera llegar, noté que Hakuryuu se inclinaba y luego ambos se tomaron de las manos. ¿Estaban haciendo un trato? Con desconfianza, avancé aún más rápido hacia ellos.

En ese momento, mi preocupación aumentó al notar que Hakuryuu volvió a poner esa expresión de dolor que había tenido antes, cuando le dije que quería volver al Imperio. Ya estaba a punto de llegar con él, hasta que algo me dejó en un completo shock.

De la nada, el brazo del joven príncipe cayó al suelo. Toda la parte que tenía vendada se había desprendido de su cuerpo. La cara de horror que puso Hakuryuu probablemente fue la misma que yo puse. Tan sorprendida quedé, que al dar un paso atrás del terror, me tropecé con la falda del vestido y caí sentada.

Pronto, una sombra extraña emergió del brazo separado.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota:**

 ***yukata:** Es una vestimenta típica de Japón que se utiliza en varios festivales japoneses de verano. Es mucho más sencilla que el kimono.

* * *

 **Y así termina un capítulo más. Espero que les haya gustado 83**

 **El siguiente también tendrá parte de cosas que pasaron en el manga, aunque al final tal vez no tanto.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los que han dejado, me animan mucho. Y los que no han dejado, pues espero que se animen a comentar xD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Maldición

**Disclaimer : Magi y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Capítulo 7**  
Maldición

 **...**

* * *

Una sombra extraña comenzó a emerger del brazo que Hakuryuu recién había perdido. Yo aún estaba muy asombrada, sentada en el suelo, por la caída de sorpresa que tuve. Al parecer no era la única, porque la mayoría de las personas que estaban alrededor también tenían expresiones de asombro y horror; el príncipe pelinegro era el más afectado, ya que se tomaba el brazo con una cara terrible.

Entonces, poco a poco, la silueta rara comenzó a cambiar hasta volverse un humano; ahora tenía la forma de un hombre adulto. Mi mente estaba en blanco, tan sólo podía observar con incredulidad lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿De qué se trataba?

—¡¿Quién es esa persona?! —escuché gritar a Alibaba con completa confusión. Al parecer, el rubio y el pequeño magi también se habían dado cuenta del hombre.

—Oh, ¿no me reconoces con esta apariencia? —casi siento mi boca abrirse por tanta sorpresa, porque no esperaba que esa persona rara que emergió de una silueta pudiera hablar.

El hombre extraño entonces cambió su apariencia una vez más; casi de la nada, unas ropas muy parecidas a las de todos cubrieron su cuerpo. También, una máscara le apareció en el rostro, que tenía una decoración de rombos. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que Alibaba reconoció a esa persona, al igual que Aladdin.

Casi de inmediato, ambos se pusieron en posición de defensa.

Notando que ellos tenían un poco de control sobre lo que pasaba, me logré tranquilizar lo suficiente como para poder incorporarme. Claro, no hice nada más, me quedé de pie ahí, observando todo con curiosidad y miedo a la vez. Todo eso de la magia y los poderes especiales eran cosas nuevas para mí, así que no iba a acostumbrarme a ellas tan rápido, ¿cierto? Prefería no tener nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Magi, Rey Alibaba, y Rey Sinbad —la voz del hombre era muy tranquila, aunque una pizca de burla se podía sentir en ella. Los tres mencionados tan sólo observaron con cautela—, vengo aquí a ofrecerles una invitación.

Ninguno dejó atrás su posición de defensa, seguían mirando a esa persona con mucha desconfianza. No le respondieron, y el hombre simplemente se puso a mirar alrededor, como alguien que ve algo por primera vez.

—Ya veo... así que este es el Reino de Sindria, ¿eh? —el sujeto raro hablaba con mucha calma, a pesar de que todos le miraban de una forma enojada. Sonrió levemente después— Tengo problemas para respirar aquí.

Casi de la nada, y tomando a todos por sorpresa, el hombre lanzó un ataque, parecido a una explosión. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y sentí mi cuerpo temblar un poco al observar que varias personas habían sido dañadas por ese poder. Me tapé la boca con las manos, tratando de aguantar el asombro, cosa que no pude hacer. Algunos se reunieron alrededor de las víctimas para ayudarlas, mientras maldecían a la persona rara.

Entonces, un chico moreno con cabellos blancos y una espada, apareció rápidamente y partió al hombre a la mitad con su arma. Fue algo tan desagradable que sentí que lo que hace poco había comido subía hasta mi garganta. Era verdad que antes había visto películas de terror, pero mirarlo en el mundo real no era algo que pudiera soportar tan bien.

Pero, lo peor llegó después, cuando las partes rebanadas de ese sujeto comenzaron a formar unas criaturas extrañas, como siluetas. Mis piernas ya me temblaban, sentía que si no me sujetaba de algo, me caería.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Alibaba al poco tiempo, igual de sorprendido que todos los que veían a las siluetas tomar más forma.

Al final, terminaron convirtiéndose en otros tres hombres parecidos al primero que había salido del brazo de Hakuryuu. Aunque mi cerebro estaba en blanco, pude notar que los tres empezaron a acercarse a Aladdin, Alibaba y Sinbad a una velocidad increíble; casi ni los pude ver bien, por lo rápido que iban.

—Rayos, ¡¿qué pasa con estos chicos?! —se quejó el rubio, mientras se ponía en una posición de ataque y se preparaba para usar su pequeña espada.

En el momento en que las siluetas llegaron hasta las personas que tenían como blanco, todas fueron derrotadas. En el caso de Alibaba, él cortó con su arma al hombre que le atacó; con Sinbad fue un poco distinto, fue uno de sus sirvientes, uno de cabello blanco, el que lo defendió y partió la silueta por la mitad. Aladdin, por otra parte, pareció notar algo, y tan sólo se defendió con algo que se veía como un campo de fuerza invisible. El hombre que atacó al niño magi no sufrió cortaduras, simplemente se alejó enseguida.

Me quedé tan atónita observando a Aladdin, que hasta varios segundos después me di cuenta de que Alibaba y Sinbad habían sufrido un ataque algo extraño; sí, vencieron a los tipos raros, pero algo parecido a sangre oscura se impregnó en partes de su cuerpo. Sinbad quedó con la cara manchada, mientras que a Alibaba le afectó un brazo. Entonces supe que por eso el pequeño magi no había cortado a su atacante, porque seguro sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

¿Qué era esa extraña sangre? ¿Era algo malo? Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que no podía ni procesarlo en mi mente.

—Heh, sólo el magi se dio cuenta... —el hombre que quedó confirmó mi teoría de que, sin duda, en realidad la meta era que los terminaran cortando para que ese líquido oscuro saliera de las siluetas— Siguiendo la voluntad de nuestro padre, ¡les presentamos la maldición de la muerte!

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo al escuchar la última palabra pronunciada por el extraño hombre peliverde. Eso sonaba terrible, y ya que estaba segura de que la magia era algo real en ese mundo, sabía que podrían existir cosas como maldiciones también. Pero, ¿quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué atacaba a Aladdin, Alibaba y Sinbad? ¿A qué se refería con "padre"? No entendía nada, pero estaba aterrorizada.

Un extraño humo oscuro comenzó a salir de las manchas que quedaron en el cuerpo del rubio y el rey de Sindria. Las partes afectadas habían quedado de un color morado, como si la piel estuviera asfixiándose con veneno o algo parecido. Era algo terrible de ver.

—¡¿Una maldición...?! —Alibaba se quedó mirando su brazo morado, con una cara de frustración.

—Pero qué... ¡¿qué le has hecho a nuestro Rey?! —comenzaron a gritar los guardias al hombre raro, amenazándolo con sus armas.

—¡Deténganse, no deben cortarlo! —exclamó Aladdin rápidamente, posicionándose entre ellos y el sujeto peliverde.

Como suponía, todo ese líquido extraño había sido porque cortaron a los clones del primer hombre.

—El magi tiene buena percepción —dijo el hombre, con una gran sonrisa. ¿De verdad estaba disfrutando todo eso? —. Esa es nuestra "carta de invitación"... —la mirada del peliverde se dirigió al rubio y al rey— ...para la "singularidad de primera clase", el Rey Sinbad. Y, para el contenedor que fue elegido por la arrogancia de Solomon, el Rey Alibaba —su sonrisa se volvió una expresión de seriedad absoluta antes de continuar—. Vuélvanse reyes oscuros, ¡y ríndanse ante nuestro padre!

Volvía a hablar del padre. Las expresiones tan serias de Alibaba y Sinbad me hicieron notar que era un tema muy difícil de tratar. ¿Acaso ese "padre" suyo era un enemigo? Pero, ¿quién era, y por qué hacía eso? Tantas preguntas sin una posible respuesta se formaron en mi cabeza, y sabía que no iban a ser respondidas muy pronto. Apenas me habían explicado sobre el rukh, los contenedores metálicos, la magia y otras cosas. ¿Cómo se suponía iba a retener tanta información en mi mente con tanto caos y confusión?

—Esa cosa poseerá su sangre y teñirá de negro su rukh... —siguió explicando el hombre, mientras todos se mantenían callados y le querían dañar con la mirada— Antes de que se den cuenta, renacerán como personas completamente distintas. Porque no hay una sola persona en este mundo que no posea ni un poco de oscuridad en su corazón...

—¡¿Caer en la depravación...?! —mi vista se fijó completamente en Aladdin cuando gritó eso. ¿El peliazul entendía a qué se refería? Depravación sonaba muy mal para mí, y más de la forma en que ese sujeto lo estaba diciendo.

—No se pueden oponer al flujo, si tratan de hacerlo, el rukh de Solomon y su rukh negro se destruirán mutuamente dentro de sus cuerpos —con las palabras de ese tipo raro tan sólo me imaginé lo peor para Alibaba y Sinbad. Ni siquiera quería pensar en qué podría pasarles realmente—. Bueno, entonces... —en ese instante, el hombre se elevó y comenzó a alejarse por los aires, con una sonrisa que catalogué como burlona— Tendrán que disculparme. Este país está tan lleno de rukh blanco que se me hace difícil el respirar —su vista se dirigió hacia Hakuryuu—. Pero, debo decir que fue muy cómodo vivir dentro de usted, príncipe —el pelinegro abrió sus ojos como platos, como lleno de rencor y confusión a la vez. Me sentí muy mal por él, ese hombre raro le estaba diciendo eso a propósito, ¿cierto? —. ¡Nos veremos de nuevo!

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sujeto peliverde desapareció, se esfumó por completo. Sentí como si acabara de ver una película que terminó tan pronto como había empezado. Mi mente se quedó en blanco, no entendía nada, y tan sólo podía observar los rostros de todos, en silencio y confundidos. Claro, había varios que estaban frustrados, quizás por no poder hacer nada en contra de ese hombre.

Aún así, el que me pareció peor, mucho más que Alibaba y Sinbad, fue Hakuryuu.

—¡Ayuden a los heridos! ¡¿Qué rayos fue esa maldición de la muerte...?! —muchos guardias comenzaron a gritar cosas, todas tratándose de lo que recién sucedió.

Noté que Ka Koubun se acercó muy rápido a Hakuryuu. También, Sinbad, Alibaba y Aladdin se retiraron, acompañados de varios guardias que creo que eran los más cercanos al rey. Quería seguirlos, pero también estaba preocupada por el príncipe pelinegro, pues su expresión no había cambiado, ni siquiera minutos después de que había acabado todo.

No sabía qué hacer. Lo que era seguro, no podía seguir al pequeño magi, pues al parecer iban a hablar de cosas que quizás yo u otras personas ajenas a Sindria no podían saber. O eso me hizo pensar cuando se alejaron de todos.

Al final, terminé acercándome a Hakuryuu. Algunos sirvientes le estaban vendando la herida del brazo, uno que ya no tenía. Lo había perdido por completo, como si se lo hubieran cortado. Era horrible lo que el hombre raro le había hecho, se debía sentir muy feo perder una extremidad de esa forma.

—Hakuryuu... ¿estás bien? —fue lo único que pude decir cuando ya estuve junto a él.

No se movía nada, tan sólo miraba al frente, perdido. Esperé por unos segundos que me respondiera, hasta que vi que Ka Koubun me negó con la cabeza, como diciéndome que no era el momento. Entendí perfectamente, así que di unos pasos hacia atrás. Para mí, todo había sido muy traumante, así que imaginé que para él lo había sido aún más.

Miré cómo poco a poco atendían al pelinegro, pero me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos.

La maldición aún me tenía intrigada, y me preocupaba mucho la situación de Alibaba y Sinbad. Mientras miraba a todas las personas correr de un lado a otro por el rabillo del ojo, me pregunté si habría alguna manera de romper esa maldición de muerte que el sujeto malvado había mencionado.

¿De verdad habría una forma? Cerré los ojos y la cara de Aladdin apareció justo enfrente... ¿acaso él, siendo un magi, podría hacer algo por ellos?

Sólo esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

Mis pies se movían de un lado a otro, pues no podía dejar de caminar. Mi cerebro, cada parte de él, se encontraba concentrado en intentar comprender ciertas cosas que no entendí antes, con todo lo sucedido en la fiesta. Bueno, lo que pasó al final de ella, por supuesto. Todo había estado bien hasta que el hombre raro de cabello verde había aparecido del brazo de Hakuryuu. Se arruinó todo gracias a él.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que ocurrió, pero el pensamiento de la maldición que afectó a Alibaba y Sinbad no se me iba de la mente. Ka Koubun, que estaba junto a mí, tan sólo me miraba caminar de derecha a izquierda, mientras me mordía el pulgar de la mano. Estaba muy nerviosa, porque me sentía tan impotente; no podía hacer nada por ellos.

Aún así, quería saber más.

—Princesa, por más que se mueva así, no logrará nada —la voz de mi sirviente me sacó un poco de mis pensamientos. Volteé a verlo con una expresión de frustración—. C-Claro, que usted puede hacer lo que desee...

—Ya sé eso, Ka Koubun —dije con un suspiro, deteniendo mi caminata en círculos—. Pero, es algo que no puedo evitar, aún estoy muy preocupada por ellos.

—¿Se refiere al príncipe Alibaba y al rey Sinbad? —asentí con la cabeza al escuchar su pregunta— Ellos estarán bien, no hay problema. Usted sabe que tienen a los mejores magos para ayudar.

—¿Los mejores magos? —inquirí, poniéndome un poco curiosa.

—El pequeño magi está con ellos, y también tienen a una buena maga... —el rostro de Ka Koubun pareció recordar algo que no quería— Estarán bien —terminó diciendo al final, con una leve sonrisa.

—Aunque me digas eso... no puedo estar tranquila.

Mis cejas no dejaban de estar juntas. Sabía que Ka Koubun sólo trataba de calmarme, para que me sintiera mejor. Me pregunté si él sabría algo de la magia que podría ayudar a los afectados, pero supuse que no. También, me puse a pensar en cómo sería esa maga que mencionó, y por qué puso esa expresión cuando la recordó. Y, además de las víctimas de la maldición de la sangre oscura, estaba Hakuryuu. Él también me preocupaba, porque para mí era como Ryuuji; el de mi mundo era mi primo, y, aunque no sabía qué relación tendría el príncipe con la verdadera princesa, para mí seguía siendo como un familiar.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de evitar pensar en personas que me causaran ansiedad, y esos eran todos los que tenían problemas. Claro, no sirvió de nada porque de todas maneras seguí imaginando cosas en mi mente, de la maldición y lo que les podría pasar. De nuevo, comencé a caminar en círculos por el pasillo, hasta escuché a Ka Koubun dar un suspiro de resignación.

Así pasaron varios minutos, que no supe cuántos fueron, por lo desconcentraba que estaba. Y, cuando de casualidad alcé la mirada y observé hacia el pasillo que conectaba con donde yo estaba, pude ver a cierta chica pelirroja pasar caminando, con un rostro algo serio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia ella, con mucho apuro para no perderla. Mi sirviente me siguió enseguida, gritando el nombre de la princesa, pero yo no quise detener el paso, así que avancé lo más rápido que pude.

—¡Morgiana! —exclamé a la chica, cuando vi que estaba a punto de alejarse más de mí.

La mencionada volteó, sorprendida. Quizás no esperaba encontrarse con la princesa del Imperio Kou llamándola, supuse que no era común, quizás no se conocían tanto. Aún así, no vacilé en acercarme a ella. Respiré profundamente cuando por fin estuvimos frente a frente, para recuperarme un poco. Correr con ese vestido que siempre llevaba la "realeza" era una gran proeza.

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó, casi sin poner expresión alguna. Me sentí un poco nerviosa por eso.

—¿Q-Qué sabes de la situación de Aladdin, Alibaba y el señor Sinbad? —respondí con otra pregunta, lo cual tal vez sería algo descortés, pero era una cosa que realmente quería saber— ¿Ya están mejor los afectados? ¿Aladdin sigue con ellos?

Si pensara en una persona cercana al rubio y al peliazul, sin duda sería Morgiana. Desde la vez que la vi en el patio hablando con ellos, supe que tenían una conexión especial, algo en mi corazón me lo decía. No sabía si era porque en mi mundo todos éramos buenos amigos, pero era lo que yo percibía.

A pesar de todo lo que pensaba, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, no sé mucho sobre eso.

Al escuchar su respuesta, mis cejas se volvieron a juntar con preocupación. De verdad, de verdad quería saber sobre ellos, y su respuesta negativa me hizo sentirme algo frustrada, más de lo que ya estaba. Y también triste. Era cierto que no eran mis amigos de siempre, pero con lo poco que había convivido con ellos, sabía que eran buenas personas y me sentía muy mal por lo que les pasaba. Sólo esperaba que no fuera grave, y pudieran salir de ello. Pensar en Aladdin, que era un magi, me tranquilizaba un poco, porque sabía que quizás él podría hacer algo. Aunque, al final, sólo era un niño, justo como Arata.

De pronto, oí a Morgiana aclararse la garganta. Eso me sacó de mi mente y me hizo concentrarme en ella. Estaba mirando a otro lado, cubriendo su boca con un puño, como en señal de vergüenza.

—No soy muy buena animando a la gente, pero... —abrí mis ojos, asombrada, ya que no esperé escuchar esas palabras de ella— ...sé que Alibaba y el rey Sinbad estarán bien, porque son muy fuertes.

Tardé un poco en procesar lo que me había dicho. ¿Me había visto tan deprimida como para querer darme palabras de aliento? El rostro sonriente de Rina se me cruzó por la cabeza, y no pude evitar sonreír alegremente. Mientras más pasaban los días, más sentía que mi mundo estaba más lejos, pero... al ver a Morgiana animarme, me hizo sentir mejor. Y más por tanta preocupación acumulada desde lo del hombre extraño y la maldición.

Tenía que confiar en ella. Y también en Alibaba, Aladdin y Sinbad.

—¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a una buena amiga —comenté sin pensarlo, en voz alta. Quizás mis ocurrencias mentales me traicionaron e hicieron que hablara sin darme cuenta—. Eso me tranquiliza, gracias.

La pelirroja se sorprendió, tanto como yo cuando escuché sus palabras de ánimo. Después, volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez para otro lado, y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia mí.

—Gracias —susurró casi, un poco menos de volumen y no la escuchaba.

—¡No tienes que hacer eso! Sólo era algo que quería decir —expliqué, negando con las manos, para luego ayudar a Morgiana a incorporarse. En eso, se me ocurrió algo que no pude evitar decir— Puede que esto sea repentino, pero... —ahora fui yo la que miré hacia otro lado— ...Ya he conocido un poco mejor a Aladdin, pero me gustaría llevarme bien también con Alibaba y Morgiana. Espero que podamos ser amigas.

Extendí mi mano enseguida, como ofreciendo un saludo. Morgiana pareció dudar, pues se quedó mirando mi mano y luego me observó a mí, con las cejas muy juntas, como sin entender de qué se trataba. Yo no dejé de sonreír.

—¿Habla en serio? —su formalidad al hablarme hizo que me diera cuenta de que yo le estaba platicando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Me sentí algo apenada, pero asentí con la cabeza a pesar de eso— ¿Le interesa tanto ser mi amiga?

—Claro que me interesa —quise convencerla lo mejor posible, así que extendí aún más mi brazo, sin perder la alegría.

La chica pelirroja siguió dudando, pero, al final, poco a poco fue acercando su mano a la mía. Cuando por fin pude sentirla, le di un apretón suave y la agité de arriba a abajo. Aunque, quizás fui algo torpe, ya que noté que Morgiana comenzó a sonreír un poco. Yo, por mi parte, comencé a reírme, llenando de eco los pasillos.

Me sentí muy bien, porque sentí que estaba recuperando una parte de mi mejor amiga, Rina. Sí, sabía que no era ella, porque Morgiana era distinta en personalidad... pero, no podía evitarlo. Tal vez en realidad estaba buscando no sentirme tan sola en ese mundo, estaba buscando la amistad de la gente que se parecía a mis amigos. Aunque, en el fondo, esperaba que ellos también se volvieran parte importante de mi vida. Ya no había pasos hacia atrás a los que pudiera volver.

Cuando terminamos de agitar nuestras manos, nos separamos, y la chica volvió a su expresión habitual.

—Si descubro algo sobre Aladdin, Alibaba o el rey Sinbad, se lo diré apenas pueda —oír eso de ella me hizo sonreír aún más. Me sentí muy relajada.

—Muchas gracias —hice una leve reverencia, que ella correspondió.

Esa fue nuestra despedida de la noche. Se alejó lentamente, y yo me quedé ahí de pie, observándola irse. No fue hasta que ella dobló por el pasillo que Ka Koubun se acercó a mí; de tanta charla interesante con Morgiana, no había notado que él estaba ahí. Pero, era cierto, él me había seguido.

Con una sonrisa más tranquila, volteé hacia el sirviente y di un suspiro.

—Ka Koubun, tienes razón —mi hablar repentino le asombró un poco. Aún así, continué, posando mis manos sobre mis caderas—. No conseguiré nada simplemente dando vueltas por aquí. Ya iré a dormir.

—Eso estaría muy bien, princesa —el pelinegro juntó sus palmas, sonriendo un poco torpemente. Reí levemente por eso.

—Buenas noches.

Así, comencé a caminar hasta mi habitación. Ka Koubun se quedó en el pasillo, un poco más tranquilo tal vez, porque yo por fin había decidido dejar la preocupación atrás. Hablar con Morgiana me había servido mucho. Era cierto que no podría olvidar el miedo que sentí con todo lo ocurrido, con el hombre extraño y su maldición, pero al menos ahora ya podía estar calmada y superarlo.

Aunque, al recordar a Hakuryuu, mi mente de nuevo comenzaba a divagar en los rincones de la preocupación. De verdad esperaba que se encontrara bien, ya que había puesto una cara de total culpabilidad cuando el sujeto desapareció.

Quería que todo eso fuera dejado atrás, y poder sentir de nuevo el ambiente agradable que había al principio de la fiesta, un ambiente de paz y alegría.

¿Cuánto duraría en regresar?

 **...**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Realmente quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar uwu la semana pasada tuve muchas cosas qué hacer xDU por eso no tuve tiempo de escribir. Y luego, la inspiración se fue, las ganas de tener el Word enfrente xDU pero ya, al fin pude terminar este capítulo uvu**

 **Como verán, como la mitad de éste es basada del manga... claro, con los pensamientos de Kotori uvu el hombre peliverde... supongo que ya se imaginarán quién es xDU**

 **El siguiente capítulo probablemente lo publique entre esta semana, para reponer el que no hice la pasada... no lo sé, pero lo intentaré ;V; también, disculpen a los que esperan que Judal aparezca xDU pero ya lo hará, lo prometo, y a partir de ese momento en que salga, se pondrá mucho mejor, porque podré explicarme más xD hahaha y viene la saga del laberinto de Vinea, con Judal 83 tendremos Judal para rato uvu**

 **Bueno, responderé algunos reviews que me dejaron! Siempre me animan mucho, gracias por comentar QvQ**

...

 **Tenchou-Fliqpy:** Bueno, la princesa sin duda aparecerá, y hablo de la real hahaha xD pero igual su paradero será secreto por ahora, pero quizáaas esté en el mundo de Kotori! O quizás no uvu Igual Joumei tendrá sus momentos de protagonismo, pero eso será en un futuro, aún falta algo para eso xD espero puedas ser paciente. Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **kirara213:** Con Judal probablemente... tenga algunos problemas xD haha, pero ya los superará! Gracias por comentar!

 **Olwem:** Sé lo mucho que quieres que llegue Judal QvQ pero prometo que no falta tanto, ya cuando Kotori llegue al Imperio lo verá, y no falta tanto para eso...! Espero puedas ser paciente y sigas leyendo! Muchas gracias por dejarme comentario! ;V;

...

 **Eso es todo por este capítulo uvu Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia! Hasta el próximo!**


End file.
